El príncipe y el Mendigo
by Horouka
Summary: Stan y Craig han nacido el mismo día, en entornos completamente distintos. Cuando la vida de un príncipe se cruza con la de un mendigo, Surge una gran aventura. Slash. Style y Creek. Incluye personajes de Sonic and The Black Knight.
1. Cuento de Hadas

**Ok, aquí trayendo una nueva historia que tardará más en actualizarse que otras, pero me vino cierta inspiración. Gracias Mark Twain XD por la base.**

* * *

><p><strong>El príncipe y el Mendigo<strong>

Era ya de noche. Los niños del pueblo de Colorado iban a dormir, algunos ya muertos del cansancio.

Esa fue la noche en la que Randy Marsh decidió contarle un cuento a su pequeño hijo Stanley, de apenas 9 años, antes de dormir. Usualmente de eso se ocupaba su esposa, Sharon, pero ésta había decidido hacer horas extra en Tom's Rhinoplasty, y no vendría hasta tarde. Randy, en un acto de compasión, prefirió no dejar a su pobre hijo desvelándose mientras esperaba a que mami llegara, y buscó en el librero cualquier texto (obviamente no le importaba, sabía que no encontraría porno allí y que por lo tanto, no tendría importancia lo que le leyera).

-A ver...-sacó el primer libro y su rostro hizo una mueca: Física Cuántica. ¿Qué carajo?

Volvió a introducir su mano y esta vez obtuvo un libro de Geología. Stan vio la portada e hizo un mohín asqueado. Randy comprendió y buscó otro.

-Hum, ¿qué tal éste?-le mostró la carátula. Stan asintió-. ¿Tu madre ya te lo leyó?

-Nunca había visto un libro así, papá-aseguró el niño. Randy suspiró y abrió el texto.

-Empecemos...

* * *

><p><strong>[NA: **(_texto_) **Lo que sucede en el mundo real, o sea, donde están Randy y Stan de 9 años)**

texto **: Lo que sucede en el cuento]**

Hace muchos, muchos años, tantos que me duele el culo recordarlo, en la Antigua (creo que ya es redundante) Inglaterra...

Se celebraba el nacimiento del sucesor al trono, el príncipe Stan _(Randy arrugó la nariz ante aquella coincidencia_).

Era un bebé hermoso, tenía todos los lujos a su alrededor y cuando creciera, sería tan poderoso como su padre, el rey Randy II(_'Ok, debe ser otra coincidencia', pensó Randy, algo crispado_). Su cabello era de un hermoso color azabache, como el de su padre, y sus ojos eran de un fascinante azul.

Por otra parte, en el mismo día, otro niño nació, aunque con mucha menos algarabía.

Había nacido Craig, el primogénito de los Tucker, una familia tan pobre que hasta al diablo daban pena. Su casa era apenas una choza que casi ni podía sostenerse, la madera estaba tán roída que hasta un bebé debilucho podía atravesarla con un puño. Sus padres se mantenían mendigando, y se alimentaban de lo que encontraran, siendo una fortuna inmensa si la comida que hallaban aún estaba fresca.

Su cabello era como el carbón, y sus ojos eran de un bello cobalto. Al crecer, le esperaba una vida miserable. Eso podía adivinarse sin necesidad de ser un adivino.

Aunque a veces el destino es benevolente.

* * *

><p>Cuando Craig cumplió los diecisiete años, ya era un hombre hecho y derecho. No mendigaba mucho, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba haciendo trabajo arduo en un taller.<p>

Una de sus cualidades (y la que le daba un éxito rotundo al mendigar) era poseer una prodigiosa voz.

Creía que era marica el cantar, pero le traía unas ganancias de puta madre. Y además, su mayor motivo era ayudar a mantener a su hermanita Ruby, para que tenga un futuro mejor y no terminara prostituyéndose.

Cuando lograba escaparse del trabajo (y con escapar, era literal. Su jefe era un gigante que fácilmente podría aplastarlo con una mano y no era viable el pedir un aumento o un día libre), se cubría con una manta y se dirigía a la plaza del pueblo, a cantar lo que pudiese.

Y con él, iba su mejor amigo, Kyle Broflovski. Kyle era judío, sus mejillas eran pecosas y su cabello era rojo y rizado. Lo caracterizaban unos hermosos y grandes ojos verdes, siempre brillantes. El pelirrojo también trabajaba en el taller, aunque no hacía trabajo pesado. Era el 'cajero' de esos tiempos, y se dedicaba a contar las ganancias y darle un informe al final del día a su jefe, razón por la que era un completo debilucho.

En cambio, Craig era dueño de una abdominales bien marcados y unos fuertes brazos, junto con alguna que otra cicatriz producto de los latigazos que habría recibido de adolescente, como castigo por cualquier mierda. Incluso entonces los castigos físicos continuaban, pero el pelinegro no se doblegaba ante nada. No se quejaba, igual recibía golpes en casa si se enteraban que se había escapado a la plaza.

Kyle acompañaba a Craig a la plaza, le encantaba su voz. Sentía que era un rasgo que demostraba que Craig, pese a su actitud cabrona, era sensible. A veces, solía acompañarlo en el canto, aunque su voz femenina le avergonzaba en esos instantes, y se limitaba a hacer la música con cualquier cosa a su alcance, su imaginación y creatividad no tenían límites.

Se dio la fecha del cumpleaños número 18 de Craig. Pero no era cosa de alegría. Sus padres no podían regalarle nada, ya se imaginarán que horrible infancia había tenido Craig, ¿verdad? Sí, no me gustaría estar en los zapatos de ese tío, pero eso es otro cuento. Craig ya estaba acostumbrado a estas carencias, y no esperaba nada.

Pero ese día, algo cambió.

Se levantaba de su cama muy de madrugada y de inmediato un pelirrojo entró corriendo, teniendo cuidado de no derrumbar ninguna pared. Le lanzó un fajo de billetes, no muy grueso, mientras jadeaba. Craig le observó con ojos abiertos al máximo, sus pupilas viajando de Kyle al dinero, del dinero a Kyle.

-¿Qué...?

-Por favor, acéptalo-jadeó el menor, apoyándose en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento-. Feliz cumpleaños, Craig... úsalo sabiamente, no soy nadie para decirte qué hacer, pero será lo más prudente: Huye de este pueblo, busca un mejor trabajo o monta un negocio, ¡lo más lejos que puedas!

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?-un escalofriante presentimiento lo invadió.

-Manejo el dinero, ¿recuerdas?... No podía soportarlo, no puedo ver cómo te golpean mientras yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte, Craig... así que fui retirando de a poco, pero como no era suficiente, ayer... robé la mayoría de lo que tienes ahora...

-¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?-musitó, horrorizado.

-¡Sé lo que hice! Y no me arrepiento, Craig... somos amigos, es lo menos que podría hacer.

-¡Te matará apenas se entere! ¡Por Dios, no puedo aceptar esto!

-Nos matará a ambos si no huyes de aquí lo antes posible... Por favor, Craig!

El aludido vaciló un instante, asimilando toda la información.

-Prométeme que estarás bien...

-¡Lo haré, sólo huye!

Craig asintió y salió como bólido de allí, sin preocuparse de despedirse o empacar sus pocas pertenencias, si no es que eran nulas.

* * *

><p>Ese mismo día, el príncipe Stan cumplía 18 años. Sus sirvientes fueron atendiéndolo en cada cosa que necesitaba, desde levantarse hasta lavarse los dientes. Obvio que no iba a dejar que lo bañaran.<p>

Se iban preparando las celebraciones de su cumpleaños. Se iban a invitar a todos los nobles posibles e imposibles, contando con el Rey de Camelot, Sonic el Erizo(_WTF?_).

Pero Stan no era feliz. Un día antes le habían jodido su mayor sueño: salir del palacio. Se lo habían prometido SIEMPRE 'cuando cumplas dieciocho', y se enteró de que no era más que una mentira.

Seguiría encerrado en esa jaula de oro por siempre, aburrido y sin amigos. Bueno, sólo uno. Tweek Tweak, su consejero adicto al café, lo acompañaba siempre. Pero no era lo mismo. Tweek y Stan eran tan diferentes que no se comprendían. Tweek era libre, claro, como un jodido pájaro.

Qué ironía, el joven más rico de Inglaterra era infeliz como cualquier pordiosero.

No, esta vez, no le joderían.

-Su majestad, ¿qué hace?-chilló Tweek cuando vio que Stan subía ambos pies a la ventana.

Stan se colocó el índice en los labios, demandando silencio.

-Saboreando la libertad por primera vez en toda mi puta vida. Si no vuelvo, es porque estoy de parranda en algún lugar. Siempre quise saber qué era irse de parranda, viejo-Saltó-. ¡Cowabungaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Su majestad... está en el primer piso, no había necesidad de aquello-inquirió con una gotita de sudor surcándole la frente.

-Oh, claro-se levantó del césped, se sacudió las ropas y se quitó la corona, escondiéndola para pasar desapercibido-. ¡Adiós, Tweek!-empezó a correr lejos, sin que Tweek pudiese detenerlo.

* * *

><p>Craig llegó lo más lejos que sus piernas le permitieron. Su lugar favorito, y sin embargo, el más obvio.<p>

La plaza.

Esperó unos segundos para recuperar energías, jadeando como un perro. No tardaría en amanecer, y probablemente ya lo estarían buscando.

-Mierda-maldijo su suerte. En su camisa había guardado su dinero, y estaba cubierto de nuevo por su ya opaca capa, pero le servía para ocultarse.

Iba a ampezar a correr, cuando algo le detuvo. Mejor dicho, alguien.

Y ambos jóvenes permanecieron en shock observándose como si fueran el reflejo del otro.

Y lo eran, de no ser por la ropa.

-Tú... eres igual a mí-pronunciaron al unísono.

Y sí, a veces el destino es impredecible.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien, si hay dudas respondo algunas que creo que habrán.<strong>

**En SP, los padres de Craig sí están desempleados (WTF) pero no sé cómo cojones mantienen a Ruby, Craig y por supuesto, a Stripes XD**


	2. Intercambiando vidas

**Ok, veo que mi historia ha tenido muy buena aceptación :D Y gracias a sus review he superado el dolor de cabeza colosal que me aqueja y he decidido subir.**

**El príncipe y el mendigo**

**Cap. 2: Intercambiando vidas**

Ambos chicos quedaron estupefactos. Stan agradecía el hecho de no llevar corona en esos instantes. Craig simplemente tenía una expresión tan WTF que incluso daba risa, su mandíbula llegaba al suelo.

_(Randy recordó: ¿Craig no era ese niño que siempre sacaba el dedo? ¿Qué coño hace en este cuento?)_

El silencio incómodo fue reemplazado por un gesto obsceno de parte de Tucker.

-Fíjate por dónde caminas, capullo-gruñó. Stan se quedó mirándole como estúpido. Su mente en esos momentos se encontraba maquinando un plan descabellado.

Craig se dispuso a retirarse, no era tan curioso como para seguir haciendo pendejadas y sabía de que no era bueno perder el tiempo estando como estaba.

-¡Espera!-le llamó Stan, sujetándole de la ropa-. Soy Stan-le fue difícil no referise a sí mismo como el príncipe.

-Oh, te llamas igual que el jodido príncipe-bufó el pelinegro, frunciendo el entrecejo-. ¿Te felicito o prefieres que te largue una patada en el culo?

Stan seguía sonriendo como bobo. ¡Era la primera vez que alguien no le hablaba con respeto!

-¿Eres idiota o qué?-preguntó irritado Craig.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-cambió de tema. Craig se enojó aún más.

-Craig Tucker-respondió secamente.

-¿Por qué te pareces tanto a mí?

-No lo sé, tal vez tu puta madre me abandonó y somos hermanos-dijo con sarcasmo-. ¿Ya me sueltas? Me están persiguiendo y no quiero terminar muerto sin siquiera probar algo de...

-¿Libertad?-intuyó. Craig no negó ni afirmó nada.

-Debo irme, es de vida o muerte.

-¡Lo mío también!-exclamó enérgicamente, logrando incomodar a los que se hallaban en la plaza, testigos de sus excentricidades.

Craig logró zafarse del agarre de ese loco, y se largó lo más pronto que pudo. Detestaba hacer el ridículo, más en público. Ya era suficiente con que lo conocieran como 'el pordiosero del pueblo'.

Con lo que no contaba era que Stan lo seguía. Luego de mucha caminata, se dio la vuelta y regañó:

-¿Qué no tienes lugar a dónde ir?

-Acabo de escapar, ¿y tú?-Craig no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

-NO te incumbe-le sacó el dedo-. Y NO me sigas.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Carajo, porque no y ya!-se encabronó. Le daban unas ganas inmensas de golpear a ese tipo, pero no lo hacía porque no quería meterse en más problemas. Tan sólo le dio un empujón, aunque no midió su fuerza y lo tumbó al suelo, haciendo que la corona que llevaba escondida se cayera al suelo.

Y entonces la vio. Y supo su gravísimo error. Stan también estaba estupefacto. Adiós a la vida normal, ¡lo regresarían al jodido castillo!

-¡Discúlpeme, su majestad!-Craig se lanzó al suelo, inclinándose en una humilde reverencia. Stan bufó, fastidiado.

-¡NO, no lo hagas! ¡Y haz silencio! ¡Ay, no, no quise ordenarte nada! Sólo... ugh, vuelve a tratarme como antes, ¡por favor!

Tucker le dedicó una mirada confundida. ¿Qué hacía el príncipe fuera de palacio? Y más importante... ¿qué hacía hablando con él? Joder, no podría retirarse a menos que su majestad lo permitiese. Maldita nobleza.

Stan le jaló de las ropas, obligándolo a levantarse. Se guardó la corona de nuevo.

-Escucha, sé que estarás muy, pero muy confundido. Perdona, pero tengo derecho a algo de libertad y tú eres mi pasaje a ella. ¡Somos parecidos! ¿No te parece que deberíamos cambiar de roles?

-No sería capaz, su majestad. Usted...

-¡No me digas su majestad, coño! Soy Stan, llámame así.

-Stan...-repitió Craig.

-¿Ves? Así. Algo me dice que tú eres el tipo de persona que mataría por tener una vida como la mía, ¡y yo mataría por tener una como la tuya! ¡Por favor!-puso cara de cachorrito, nadie se le negaba.

-¿Seguro? Mi vida es una mierda, en todo sentido...-en un momento pensó: ¡Esta es tu oportunidad, Tucker! Te cortarán el pescuezo si te vuelven a ver, pero ya no! Recuerda, eres un cabrón, y si intercambian vidas tu pellejo ya no estará en juego. ¡Será su pellejo real!

¿Dónde está mi conciencia ahora?, se preguntó mentalmente.

"¡Acepta, mierda! ¡No hay otra oportunidad! ¡Que se joda él, si ya aceptó, se supone que acepta todos los riesgos, no lo espantes!", habló su conciencia. Craig sonrió de oreja a oreja y le ofreció la mano.

-Trato hecho.

Stan estrechó su mano con la de Craig y le lanzó la corona. Buscaron un lugar apartado y allí intercambiaron sus ropas. Stan le dio la dirección al castillo y Craig, como buen cabrón, le dio la dirección al taller.

Y empezó la aventura apenas echaron a correr hacia sus destinos.

* * *

><p>No tardaron en encontrar a Craig. Unos guardias lo reconocieron y lo metieron al castillo, a rastras.<p>

Craig nunca había visto nada igual. Para resumir, el castillo estaba repleto de lujos. Incluso podría bañarse en oro y diamantes si así lo quisiera. Y de hecho, le daban ganas de aquello. Quién lo diría, hacía unos minutos estaba corriendo por salvar su vida y ahora...

Corriendo por salvar su vida... Se odiaría por siempre por dejar a Kyle por su cuenta. O... ¿cómo reaccionaría Kyle cuando viera a Stan, perdón, a "Craig" volver al taller y que el jefe lo haga mierda?

No se odiaría, ya se odiaba por ser tan egoísta. ¡Pero si fue Kyle el que le dio la plata! Pero si él pudo haberlo rechazado. Él pudo evitar...

Sus lamentaciones se apagaron apenas notó una despeinada cabellera rubia y a su poseedor.

-¡Agh! ¡Stan, por Jesucristo!-chilló el ojiverde, corriendo hacia él, temblando levemente-. ¡¿Estás bien? ¡¿No te pasó nada? ¡GAH! ¿Cómo es irse de parranda?

Craig pudo considerarse así mismo como un maldito hipnotizado.

-¿Quién eres?-se le ocurrió preguntar, diciéndose 'estúpido' al instante. Aunque, Stan no le había dado el nombre de nadie. Y viceversa.

-¡GAH! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Te volviste amnésico! ¡Llamaré al médico real! ¡Espera aquí, Stan!

-¡No, no lo hagas!-lo sujetó del brazo, deteniéndolo-. Estoy bien, sólo... algo mareado.

-Ugh, cuando el rey Randy se entere, Dios no quiera que eso pase... ¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder! Tenemos que prepararte para el banquete, ngh, y luego para el baile, y luego para la función de fuegos artificiales...

-¿Por qué?-carajo, otra pregunta estúpida.

-¡Es tu cumpleaños, tontuelo!

Tweek sólo le tuteaba cuando estaban completamente solos. En frente del resto, no eran amigos, sino consejero y príncipe.

En cambio Craig pensaba: "¿También es su cumple? Vaya, empiezo a pensar que sí podríamos ser gemelos secretos..."

Tweek lo dejó en su habitación.

-¡Vístase, su majestad! Aunque... mejor dése un baño primero, ¡Huele a pordiosero!-se cubrió la nariz-. Si me necesita, estaré en la cocina supervisando a los chefs... Quién sabe, podrían envenenar la comida, GAH! Y Además... ngh, ellos no tienen ni puta idea de cómo preparar Chili Dogs. Bueno, no los Chili Dogs que le fascinan al Rey Sonic, ¡Y necesitamos más que nunca buenas relaciones con Camelot!

-¿Rey Sonic?-balbuceó el pelinegro, alzando una ceja.

-GAH, tendré que conseguirte una cura para esa amnesia!-chilló antes de cerrar la puerta.

Apenas se sintió solo, Craig lanzó un suspiro de completa satisfacción y se tumbó en la enorme cama, disfrutando de la suavidad de las sábanas de seda.

-Ah, esto sí que es vidaaaaaaaaaaaa...

* * *

><p>Por su lado, Stan logró llegar al taller, sin tener la más mínima idea de que no debía estar allí. Sin embargo, se escuchaba desde el exterior un gran barullo, que incluía gritos enojados y objetos rompiéndose.<p>

-¡GRANDÍSIMO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡NO INTENTES NEGARLO! ¿DÓNDE CARAJOS ESTÁ TUCKER Y POR QUÉ MIERDA LE DISTE EL DINERO QUE ROBASTE, RATA JUDÍA?

Stan pudo contemplar que un hombre muy corpulento tenía a un muchacho agarrado del cuello y lo estrellaba contra la pared una y otra vez. El pobre chico era pelirrojo y sus ojos esmeraldas se llenaron de terror cuando divisaron a Stanley. Claramente reflejaban un '¿Qué haces aquí? ¡CORRE!'.

Pero Marsh había quedado paralizado, distraído monumentalmente por la escena ante sus ojos.

-¡Déjelo en paz!-exclamó, enfadado. Corrió hacia ellos y logró apartarlos, para sólo recibir un -fuerte, fortísimo- puñetazo en el rostro, que lo dejó en el suelo.

-¡Craig!-gritó Kyle, preocupado. Se arrodilló, temblando, hacia el moreno.

No tuvo tiempo de continuar, pues fue en ese momento en el que el gigantesco hombre cogió a cada uno con tan sólo una mano ("_sí, ese tío da miedo, no me gustaría que fuera mi jefe" , pensó Randy_) y sin esfuerzo empezó a zarandearlos, con tal fuerza que amenazaba con despedazarlos.

-¡¿DÓNDE CARAJO ESTÁ LA PLATA? ¡CONFIESEN O LOS MATO!

En esos instantes, un fajo de billetes cayó al suelo, provinientes de los harapos de Stan. Ambos fueron soltados y el jefe se agachó a recoger el capital, con un gruñido.

-¡DECIDAN SU CASTIGO: AZOTES O RETENCIÓN DE SU SUELDO!-ladró, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Azotes?-balbuceó Stan, sin saber muy bien qué decía por estar atontado.

-¡NO!-chilló Kyle, demasiado tarde.

-¡Ya rugiste, león!-agarró a ambos sujetos y los arrastró hacia un sótano, donde esperaba un verdugo-. Ya sabes qué hacer.

El hombre subió las escaleras y los dejó en una gran oscuridad. El verdugo los amarró de los brazos a la pared, dejando a la vista sus espaldas. Kyle observaba con absoluto terror cada preparación. Nunca en su vida había recibido castigo físico, se imaginaba el dolor...

-Craig... ¿por qué volviste?-gimió, tratando de retener unas rebeldes lágrimas.

Stan no respondió, seguía aturdido. SIn embargo, pese a su letargo, podía notar el profundo miedo en el que se hallaba Kyle.

-No duele mucho, ¿verdad?-inquirió, buscando una esperanza fútil. Stan recordó que, mientras se cambiaban de ropa, pudo notar en Craig unas cicatrices en su espalda. ¿Eran de azotes? Vaya...

Intentó hacerse el fuerte.

-No, no mucho...-en realidad no tenía ni puta idea de cómo se sentía un azote. Su real espalda nunca había recibido ni la caricia de una pluma, literalmente. Kyle temblaba de puro miedo, cual niño a punto de recibir una inyección. (_Randy pensó: "¿Existían las inyecciones en esos tiempos? ¿Y por qué Sonic es mencionado?_")

Stan intentó darle un consuelo, colocando su mano en el frágil hombro de Kyle. Dios, sí que estaba desnutrido. Se preguntó si daban almuerzos gratis en su trabajo, aunque definitivamente podía estar seguro de que el trabajador no era bien tratado.

Y en un ataque de nobleza, soltó:

-¡Hey, tú, verdugo!

-Craig, tú sabes mi nombre-gruñó el encapuchado.

-Uh... lo olvidé?

-¿Te golpeó muy fuerte el jefe?

-Supongo.

-Ugh, soy Kevin, ¿bien?-se retiró la tela negra de la cabeza y dejó al descubierto su rostro-. Kevin Stoley.

Kyle estaba estupefacto por el hecho de que Craig incluso se haya vuelto amigo del verdugo. Bueno, al menos eso podría ser una ventaja.

-No es nada personal, viejo...-suspiró Kevin al sacar un látigo que desprendía humo y estaba rojo como el hierro. Ambos chicos maldijeron. Kyle empezó a llorar de desesperación. Stan se compadeció.

-Kevin, tengo algo que ofrecerte...

-No voy a tener sexo contigo, ya tengo novio. ¿Recuerdas a Will?

Stan enrojeció de la vergüenza.

-¡No es para eso! ¡Libra a...! Uh...-miró a Kyle y demandó su nombre con los ojos. No lo obtuvo-. ¡A él no le hagas nada, si quieres duplícame el castigo!

-¿Te volviste sadomasoquista o qué?

-¡Sólo hazlo!

-Ok...

Kevin soltó a Kyle de sus ataduras, y empezó la tortura. 30 azotes, sumando los de Kyle.

-Vaya, Craig, tienes una espalda muy suave...-comentó Kevin durante la azotaina.

-¡No me toques, pervertido!-protestó, avergonzado.

-Carajo, no es mi culpa, ¿qué cremas usas?

-¡Que no uso nada, mierda!

-¿Te hiciste un tatuaje?

"Mierda, la marca real"-recordó Stan. Tenía en su omóplato una marca de nacimiento que lo delataba como el príncipe, con forma de estrella.

-Uh.. sí.

-Pues es bastante marica, debiste hacerte de esos que tienen dragones o incluso de un crucifijo o algo así...

-¡Vete a la mierda, Kevin!

Kyle soltó una risita. Stan pudo apreciar su rostro y le dio una sonrisa, que fue extinta apenas recibió otro azote. Gruñó.

-¿Se te fueron las cicatrices o qué?

-Estafé a alguien para costearme una poción que las borrara, ¿bien?-mintió-. ¿Y quieres dejar de ser tan curioso? ¡Me estás dado la paliza de mi vida y sólo lo jodes más!

-Uy, ya. Sólo intentaba ser cordial-otro latigazo.

-¡Hijo de puta!-gruñó de nuevo, adolorido.

-¡Te dije que no era personal!-protestó.

-¿Y eso a mí qué madres me importa? ¡Duele!

* * *

><p>En su habitación real, Craig sentía una especie de regocijo.<p>

-¡Stan! ¿Ya estás listo? ¡Los invitados, ngh!-le llamó Tweek desde afuera.

-Ya voy-bufó, irritado por tener que abandonar su relajación. Pero... ¡igual podría volver a disfrutarla! ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Que pregunta tan estúpida. ¡Era su jodido paraíso!

Se levantó de la cama y salió de sus aposentos, dirigiéndose al comedor.

Oh, y lo olvidó por completo. ¿Cómo tendría que comportarse para no llamar la atención? ¿Cómo serían los invitados? ¿El rey Sonic en verdad era un erizo? Y si era rey, ¿Con quién estaba casado?

Y más importante... ¿Dónde mierda estaba el comedor?

-Carajo-maldijo apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido.

* * *

><p><strong>Allí termina el capítulo. Se me cansó la mano y eso. <strong>

**No olviden dejar review, y lamento la demora U_U**

**Ted: Te pasa por andar en DA y en Tegaki.**

**Klaus: Ya no jodas XD Y no me odien por mencionar a Sonic, es que es mi héroe, mi jodido héroe.**


	3. Brand New Lifestyle

**El príncipe y el mendigo.**

**Capítulo 3: Brand new lifestyle**

Anduvo dando vueltas por los interminables pasillos, que no recordaba que fueran tan largos, repletos de pinturas de ancestros de la familia real así como estatuas de mármol de héroes mitológicos. Fue una suerte que Tweek lo encontrara, bueno, no del todo para el pelinegro, que se había quedado admirando el paisaje interior.

-Stan, ngh, t-tenemos que apresurarnos, ¡los invitados ya llegaron, gah, y no pueden empezar sin ti!-reprochó el rubio mientras se lo llevaba agarrado de la mano hacia el comedor.

"Hmm, qué suave es su mano", pensó el azabache, sonrojándose al instante por esa reflexión. Aunque... siendo el príncipe, podía tener todo lo que quisiera, ¿no?

Pero lo mejor sería no apresurarse, en esos instantes de ambrosía por el cálido contacto que Tweak proporcionaba fue suspendido. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró en una majestuosa -como todo el castillo- habitación con una larga mesa de cedro y sillas tapizadas con seda negra.

-Guau-pronunció, aún no se acostumbraba del todo a aquellos lujos. Todos los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos e hicieron una leve reverencia.

-Felicidades por vuestro cumpleaños, príncipe Stanley-saludaron al unísono. Pasaron unos largos segundos y aún no se sentaban, Craig se preguntó por qué.

-Psst, su majestad-susurró Tweek con disimulo e incomodidad-. Tiene que decirles que ya pueden sentarse... A menos que no quiera eso.

-Ah, tienes razón-bajó la cabeza avergonzado-. Pueden sentarse, gracias.

Los invitados así lo hicieron, soltando un suspiro de alivio que no pudo ser desapercibido.

De nuevo el silencio reinó en la habitación.

-Su majestad, ¿no va a sentarse?-volvió a susurrar Tweek, abochornado por la actitud de 'Stan'.

-¡Claro, cómo no lo pensé antes!-con el rostro hecho un tomate, caminó rápidamente hacia la única silla disponible, y por desgracia, la más alejada. Con cada paso sentía que su rostro tenía más posibilidades de estallar.

Tweek iba a dejarlo solo, pero la mirada en el pelinegro imploraba por su compañía.

"Qué raro, siempre hace esto en cada cumpleaños... Debe estar nervioso por el Rey Sonic, debe ser eso...", pensó Tweek, extrañado. Suspiró, resignado, y se quedó al lado de 'Stan', para servirle de apoyo. Apenas Tucker se sentó, unos sirvientes vinieron trayendo bandejas repletas de comida para todos los gustos, y empezaron a repartir a los invitados.

Craig no pudo evitar babear al ver el suculento lechón que le servían a un miembro de la nobleza, esperando que su plato sea igual, sino mejor que aquél.

Grande fue su decepción al notar que en su plato había un enorme cubo de Tofu y verduras al vapor.

-¿Qué mierda es esto?-susurró para no alterar al resto.

-¿Qué no eres vegetariano?-susurró Tweek, impactado.

-¿Vegetariano?-se horrorizó el azabache al escuchar esa palabra. Pese a ser un maldito pordiosero, siempre prefirió un trocito de carne antes que a un campo lleno de verduras. Nunca le gustaron las verduras. Incluso cuando eso era, a veces, lo único que su madre podía cocinar, prefería morirse de inanición y dárselo a Ruby.

Tweek no siguió discutiendo y ordenó a uno de los lacayos que trajera una porción del mejor filete.

"Quizá simplemente quiere impresionar a ese erizo azul... ¡GAH, Jesucristo, que no sea nada grave! Espero que no le haya afectado esa salida afuera... además de esa rara amnesia, seguro que cuando pruebe la carne volverá a ser el mismo Stan que conoz..."

Sus pensamientos se disolvieron cuando el susodicho recibió el filete y empezó a devorarlo con la misma ferocidad con la que comía el Rey Sonic, a tan sólo unas sillas de distancia.

"Retiro lo dicho"

Todos los demás miembros nobles observaron con ojos abiertos desmesuradamente al heredero al trono de Inglaterra. Ya estaban acostumbrados al comportamiento del erizo azul cuando de comida se trataba, y más si eran chili dogs, pero Stanley nunca había perdido la compostura.

Pero no se atrevían a hablar. Supusieron que, al ser el cumpleaños número dieciocho, su cuerpo y mente estaban experimentando cambios repentinos, o que Stan tenía muy malas influencias a su alrededor, sino era su padre, sería el rey de Camelot, quien seguía saboreando sus chili dogs como si su estómago fuese un pozo sin fondo.

* * *

><p>-Auch-murmuró el otro pelinegro, apenas sintió el algodón en su herida. Era un ardor breve, por suerte. Ese pelirrojo había accedido a curarlo incluso antes de que el jefe lo ordenara.<p>

"Qué tierno", pensó el ojiazul, sin evitar esbozar una sonrisa boba, que fue extinguida por su siguiente pensamiento. "¿En qué estoy pensando? Seguramente lo hace porque está acostumbrado a que azoten a su querido Craig". Y hablando de eso, se preguntó qué relación exacta tenía el ojiverde con Tucker.

Se sorprendió cuando el mencionado bermejo dejó de aplicarle la medicina correspondiente. Creyó que ya había terminado, pero Kyle adivinó sus pensamientos y soltó un:

-No te muevas, aún no termino-pese a eso, no continuó con su labor.

-... ¿Qué esperas?-no quiso sonar insolente, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sus padres le habían criado para hablarle así a la servidumbre, y pese a que sólo lo hacía cuando sus padres estaban presentes, de vez en cuando ese tono de voz se le escapaba. Y supo que la había cagado cuando escuchó al menor sollozar. De no ser por el dolor creciente en su espalda, se daría vuelta...

Quiso disculparse, pero las palabras eran nubladas por el llanto del judío. Prefirió dejarlo así, no era insensible, pero hasta que supiese con exactitud la relación que Craig tenía con él, no sabría cómo actuar. Y él era un gran actor, de eso no había duda. Bueno, tal vez...

No pasaron ni diez segundos de gemidos apenados y Stanley no pudo soportarlo más.

-No llores, por favor-murmuró.

-... ¿Por qué volviste, Craig?

¿Volver? ¿Alguna vez Craig se fue? Joder, ese cabrón seguramente aceptó porque estaba metido en un lío... Y él, como buen pendejo aceptó porque se moría por una probada de libertad.

El ambiente le demandaba una respuesta. Y ya.

"¡Inventa algo, Marsh!"

-... Volví por ti.

No se imaginó haber dicho eso. ¿Lo dijo? Oh, Dios... La había cagado al doble. ¿O tal vez no? Aunque al principio no tenía ni idea de la existencia del pelirrojo, de haberlo conocido antes y de haber conocido la situación exacta, esa sería la verdad. Sin que pudiese verlo, el rostro de Kyle adquirió el mismo matiz de su cabello rizado.

-Craig...

-Uh... olvídalo-dijo para librarse de ese embrollo, pese a que enrojecía con cada segundo.

Sintió un ardor terrible en su omóplato.

-¡Ay!-se quejó. Kyle susurró un "lo siento" y siguió curándolo. Por alguna razón, a Stan ya no le importó el dolor...

* * *

><p>Craig, olvidando que no estaba solo, se recostó en el suave respaldar de la silla de bordes dorados, satisfecho por el banquete. Y Sonic seguía comiendo... hasta que se le acabaron los chili dogs.<p>

-¡Psst!-susurró Tweek, alertando a Craig-. Ordena a los sirvientes a que le traigan más chili dogs-aconsejó.

-Uh... ¡Traigan más chili dogs para el Rey Sonic!-exclamó, obediente.

-No será necesario, Stan-habló por fin el erizo, esbozando su típica sonrisa encantadora.

-¿Está seguro, su alteza?-preguntó Tweak.

-Claro. Y no me digas así, sólo llámame Sonic.

-Vaya, por fin alguien genial por estos lares-comentó Craig, emocionado.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente-sugirió un pequeño zorrito de dos colas, sentado al costado del famoso rey de Camelot. Ambos animales se levantaron, Tweek alentó a Craig a hacer lo mismo, y ambos se acercaron, teniendo como testigos al resto de nobles, que observaban atentos.

Tweek se inclinó, Craig le imitó.

-¡Idiota, no te inclines!-susurró lo más bajo posible.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Tú eres el jodido príncipe, por Dios!

-Ah...

Craig corrigió su error, acomodándose su corona.

-Ustedes ya me conocen, pero creo que no a Tails-acarició la cabeza del zorrito de ojos azules con ternura.

-¿Tails? ¿Y por qué tiene dos colas?

-¡Idiota!-volvió a reprocharle Tweek.

-¿Qué? ¡Es sólo curiosidad!

-Me dicen Tails, en realidad me llamo Miles Prower-respondió el zorrito sin ofenderse-. Y las colas... así nací.

-Perdone si le ofendió-disculpó Tweek.

-Oh, no hay por qué... Antes me molestaban con eso...

-Hasta que instalé una ley en Camelot para ejecutar a quien se le ocurriera insultarle-continuó Sonic.

-¿Es una broma?-rió Craig.

-No-por primera vez el erizo se puso serio, tanto que asustaba. Ambos chicos temblaron.

Ante la incomodidad del momento, Craig no tuvo mejor idea que la de ordenar al resto de nobles a que se fueran del comedor. Los cuatro restantes procedieron a pasearse por los jardines, mientras digerían. Tails y Tweek se fueron por su lado y Sonic y Craig por el suyo.

-Tails es mi prometido, es bastante curioso el cómo llegué a ser rey-soltó una risita-. Una hechicera me invocó para que liberara a su mundo, al final ella resultó ser la mala y decidí quedarme aquí... Porque en el otro mundo le debía una cita a Amy y si vuelvo ahora no quiero imaginar cómo reaccionaría-dijo, repleto de humor.

-Sí, también es bastante curioso el cómo llegué aquí, je...

"Ay, Dios... Este jardín no podría ser más marica", pensó el azabache.

-¿Cómo se c-conocieron el rey Sonic y usted, su majestad?-quiso saber Tweek, curioso.

-No me digas su majestad, aún no nos casamos...-sugirió con dulzura-. Yo solía ser herrero en Camelot, conocí a Sonic cuando vino a pulir su espada 'Caliburn', lo curioso es que la espada hablaba-comentó-. Luego, nos volvimos amigos y... ya sabrás el resto-se sonrojó un poco.

-¡GAH! ¡No tenía intención de ser metiche! ¡Jesucristo, p-perdóneme!

-No hay nada que perdonar-dijo, incómodo ante el ataque de nervios del rubio-... ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien... Si no le molesta... ¿no le extraña que su prometido coma tanto?

-Ah, ya estoy acostumbrado... aunque nunca hemos peleado como ustedes, chicos, ¿Problemas de pareja?

-¡No somos pareja, ngh!-replicó, sonrojándose. Tails suspiró, resignado, y fueron a reunirse con los otros dos.

"No somos pareja, ¿cierto? ¡GAH! ¿En qué estoy pensando? ¡Él es un príncipe y yo un adicto al café!"

-¿S-se quedarán para el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales?-preguntó Tweek, mientras los soberanos de Camelot unían sus manos. Sonic pareció pensarlo.

-Tendré que consultarlo con Lancelot, Gawain, Percival, Galahad y a Lamorak-dijo.

-¿Uh?

-Mis caballeros, vendrán en poco tiempo y volverán a agobiarme con su sobreprotección-suspiró, con algo de fastidio-. Aunque... su castillo es muy hermoso y grande, si no se pierden, se distraerán-sonrió de medio lado.

"¿Tiene caballeros? Joder, ¿por qué yo no tengo siendo el jodido príncipe de Inglaterra? Sólo tengo UN sexy consejero"

-¿Eso es un sí?-Tweek parecía entusiasmado. Mientras más tiempo se quedase, más tiempo tendría para obtener una respuesta concreta sobre las relaciones entre ambos reinos. Incluso, podría traer una alianza. Pero todo debía salir bien, Sonic podía lucir genial pero eso no lo hacía ingenuo.

-Veré la manera de distraerlos, pero mañana tendré que volver a Camelot. Mi reino me necesita-declaró. Tweek celebró mentalmente.

-Parece que ya llegaron-anunció Tails, aguzando el oído-. Mejor vamos, Sonic.

El erizo accedió, despidiéndose con un 'hasta luego' y corriendo a la velocidad del sonido, con Tails volando con ayuda de sus colas, a su lado. Cuando se aseguró de que estaban solos, Craig preguntó:

-¿Somos pareja?

-¡GAH! ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

-El rey Sonic, digo, Sonic lo cree-sonrió con malicia.

-¡Jesucristo! ¿Qué te sucedió, Stan?

"¡Rápido! Inventa algo o te descubrirá"

-Eh... ¿Estoy ebrio?

-¡GAH!

* * *

><p>Definitivamente algo iba mal con 'Craig'. ¿Desde cuándo era tan amable con él? Claro, eran amigos, pero nunca tan 'cercanos'. Incluso se ofreció a acompañarle a su casa... ¿por qué no se negó?<p>

-Gracias-murmuró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

-¡Espera!-Stan colocó su pie, bloqueándole la entrada-... Te sonará estúpido, pero... ¿Dónde vivo?

-¿Estás de broma?-Kyle iba a reírse, pero vio que Stan no lo decía en broma. Empezó a sospechar-. Un segundo... Canta algo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Canta o no te lo digo y voy donde mis padres a decirles que me estás acosando!

-¡Está bien!

Stan así lo hizo y...

-¡Mierda, tío, cantas pésimo!-comentó-. Espera... ¡Tú no eres Craig!-afirmó, y luego, rápidamente, supo que estaba en lo cierto por el rostro que puso el moreno.

Se quedaron paralizados.

-No puede ser...

* * *

><p><strong>Pues ahí va XD Stan, debiste saber que Kyle era demasiado inteligente como para caer en el truco más de tres capítulos XD<strong>

**Y lo de Sonic... en el juego 'Sonic and the Black Knight' al final, se muestra que Sonic le cuenta su aventura épica a Amy, la cual no le cree y piensa que es una excusa porque olvidó su cita. Y luego lo persigue con su martillo y eso... Y los caballeros mencionados son Shadow, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver y Jet, respectivamente, pero en versión del juego SatBK.**

**Y puse leve Sontails, fuck yeah XD**

**Aunque también hubo Style y Creek X3**

**Agradezco, y agardeceré cada review. A menos que sea para joderme por poner a Sonic y el resto de cosas que tengan que ver con él XD**


	4. You must be kidding

**Klaus: Ok, debía el capítulo por andar por allí haciendo pendejada y media y no escribir ni mierda...**

**Ted: Bien dicho, ahora, lo que sigue.**

**Klaus: Ni SP ni Sonic The Hedgehog me pertenecen, sino... serían la mierda más grande del mundo, mejor que se quede así y que nadie me culpe de los daños colaterales que podría causar en una hipotética posesión de ambos.**

**Ted: Amén, hija de puta XD**

**Klaus: Amén, uke de mierda XD**

* * *

><p><strong>El Príncipe y el Mendigo<strong>

**Capítulo 4: You must be kidding**

Ambos chicos permanecieron estáticos, esperando a que uno por fin se atreviera a hablar.

"No dice nada... a lo mejor está inventando una mentira muy trillada pero creíble", pensó Kyle.

"Mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda y más mierda al infinito, por la puta madre de Craig", era lo que en realidad pensaba el pelinegro, que tragó en seco.

Pasaron minutos que parecieron eternos, cuando el pelirrojo musitó, indignado:

-¿Y bien? ¿No vas a decir nada en tu defensa?

Sin embargo, recibió una sonrisa estúpida por parte del moreno. ¿Y ahora qué carajos?

-Eres... la primera persona...-suspiró con absoluta alegría.

-¿Uh?-el rostro de Kyle adquirió un semblante confundido.

-La primera persona que, pese a saber que soy el príncipe, sigue tuteándome. ¡Me encanta!-exclamó sin poder contenerse.

"Ok... este tío está chiflado"

-No tengo por qué guardarle respeto a un mentiroso, embustero e impostor-expresó toscamente, echándole la culpa en la cara-. Ni aunque sea el príncipe, rey o lo que sea, no tienes honor-regañó.

-¡Ah, vamos!-se quejó cual niño a quien le arrebatan su videojuego-. Craig también accedió...

-¡¿Craig? ¿Dónde está ahora?-preguntó alterado. Stan, al ver la preocupación en esos grandes ojos verdes, de verdad sintió dudas sobre qué era Craig para Kyle. Y sintió un vacío terrible por ese pensamiento, como cuando te enteras de que el perro que rescataste de la calle y cuidaste como si fuese tu primer hijo sea ajeno y su chingón dueño te venga a reclamarlo. Cuando de repente ves a ese perro y te das cuenta, aunque quieras negarlo, de que tiene la palabra 'propiedad de [inserte nombre del dueño]. No tocar" en todas partes.

Empezaba a sucederle lo mismo con el judío.

Y estaba mal, estab seguro de eso. NO debería...

-Está en el castillo-contestó rápidamente, para disipar ese malestar como fuera.

Kyle se notó desesperado, y empezó a hiperventilar. Stan lo supo: estaba preocupadísimo y seguramente ahora le odiaba...

-Ese cabrón... está allí pasándosela de puta madre y yo aquí pudriéndome en este nido de ratas!-estalló. Stan se quedó con expresión atónita. Bueno, al menos era una mejor reacción a la que esperaba.

-¡Kyle! ¡No maldigas la casa!-chilló Sheila desde el interior-. ¿Y cuándo piensas pasar?

-Al menos me pudo haber invitado y no enviar a un remedo de segunda del Craig Tucker que conozco-continuó, como si el pelinegro no se hallara junto a él.

-Sigo aquí-habló, algo ofendido.

-Ojalá no-respondió fríamente y se dispuso a cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

-¡Espera!-colocó su mano pero sólo logró pillarse los dedos con el borde-. ¡Coño!-su rostro se deformó en una mueca de dolor supremo. Kyle abrió la puerta inmediatamente y se cubrió la boca con las manos, arrepentido de ese accidente.

-¡Oh, lo siento!-se disculpó sinceramente, acercándose para ver mejor el daño** (N/A: Típico morbo disfrazado de consternación XD)-**. ¡No fue mi intención, en serio!-dijo mientras en su interior millones de personitas le gritaban "mira lo que has hecho, ¡Debes morir!.

-Estoy bien-mintió el ya descubierto heredero al trono-. Sólo... ¿dónde vivo?

Kyle suspiró.

-¿Para qué sigues con esta farsa?

"Rápido, Stan, inventa algo"

-Porque me gusta esta nueva vida-respondió con rapidez.

-¿Estás de coña?-Kyle luchaba por no reírse. ¡Vaya cretino! Lo que le esperaba...

-Nop, para nada-inquirió.

-A unas tres cuadras del taller, a la derecha. Tu casa es la más... diferente. A lo mejor tus padres están allí afuera y te reciben-dicho esto, cerró la puerta definitivamente y estalló en carcajadas, para la sorpresa de sus familiares. Stan ignoró esa risa (oh, maravillosa risa) y siguió las instrucciones improvisadas del judío.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el castillo del rey Randy...<p>

Y de la reina Sharon, para que no joda con que el relato es machista por no mencionarla...

El cielo nocturno era adornado por los fuegos artificiales que lo inundaban de colores agradables y vistosos. La gente observaba asombrada el espectáculo incomparable. El príncipe Stanley cumplía la mayoría de edad.

Craig podría morir del regocijo en ese instante. Miles de habitantes hacían fila para darle regalos, y se entretenía con el más bonito: un cobayo a quien bautizó Stripes. Por otro lado, el Rey Sonic y compañía lo rodeaban, siendo los caballeros de la Mesa Redonda quienes hacían comentarios cada dos por tres sobre cada presente que le obsequiaban al futuro rey.

Y, como los comentarios no eran del todo agradables, Sonic intentó alejarlos. En un parpadeo Galahad, el más joven e inexperto de los caballeros, desapareció junto con el monarca, el cual volvió al instante. Nadie pareció fijarse en aquello, por lo que continuó a dar la fase dos.

-Lancelot-llamó el erizo azul, obteniendo un asentimiento del caballero-, ¿Dónde está tu hijo? No lo veo por aquí...

-¿Pero qué dice, mi señor? Galahad está aq...-le dio una rápida inspección a su alrededor y comprobó que el Rey estaba en lo cierto-. Demonios, ¿en dónde se metió ese mocoso?

-Elaine-ante la mención de ese nombre Lancelot se puso a temblar.

-¿Cómo dice?-inquirió, esperando haberse confundido.

-Ah, nada, sólo que la vi pasar por estos lares y no le quitaba la vista a vuestro hijito-movió la mano en un gesto para restarle importancia, mientras el portador de Arondight no podía ocultar su horror.

En menos de lo que pensaba, Lancelot se había retirado a toda velocidad, obligando a los demás caballeros a seguirle. A todos, menos a Percival, quien le dedicó una mirada de complicidad al erizo más rápido del planeta.

-Muy astuto, mi señor, pero soy demasiado inteligente como para caer en sus sucios trucos.

Sonic suspiró con resignación.

-Me lo suponía, Blaze, digo, Percival-corrigió. La gata soltó un 'hmm', significando que también se rendía.

-Supongo que también somos algo irritantes-admitió-. Pero lo hacemos por usted.

-Sí, y lo aprecio...

-Bueno, será mejor seguirle el truco, ¿no? ¿Dónde está sir Galahad, su majestad?

-Prefiero no decirlo, será más divertido-sonrió de medio lado. Sir Percival suspiró, no había remedio. Y sin más, se fue.

-Viejo, ¡mira esto!-Craig no podía ocultar su alegría al recibir un traje hecho de la más fina seda.

-¿De qué se emociona? Vistes con eso todos los días-reprendió Tweek, aunque también se veía extrañado. ¿Qué, pero QUÉ MIERDA le pasaba al príncipe?

-Uh... es que la intención es lo que cuenta-se defendió como pudo.

-Ese aldeano fue detenido hace tres días por intentar llevar una bomba al palacio. Se dice que es el ciudadano que más odia a la nobleza, y eso lo incluye a usted. Síp, Pete el Carnicero es un verdadero cabrón-comentó Tweek, alzando una ceja.

"Mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda y más mierda al infinito, por la puta madre de Stan"

-¿Y lo dejaron libre?-preguntó, para cambiar de tema lo más pronto posible-. ¡Por Dios!

-También es abogado-suspiró inevitablemente-. Pero es inofensivo, creo.

-Esta cosa da picazón-se quejó Craig, rascándose las palmas de las manos.

-Mejor échala al fuego, tiene... ¡HIEDRA VENENOSA! ¡JESUCRISTO! ¡Stan va a morir! ¡Salven al jodido príncipeeeeeeeeee!-chilló el rubio, alterándose al extremo.

-¡Tweek, cálmate! Estoy bien, sólo tengo comezón-lo tranquilizó, colocando sus manos en los hombros del ojiverde. Por alguna extraña razón, Tweek se sintió más sereno, y ese contacto era tan... ¿tierno?

"¡Gah! No otra vez... No somos nada, no somos nada más que amigos, nada!"

Los fuegos artificiales siguieron esa noche. Y a su término, vino el discurso del Rey Randy, para felicitar a su hijo. Craig nunca lo había visto en persona. Y nunca lo había visto ebrio. Pero, ebrio o no, el Rey daría su perorata, no importaba cuántas gilipolleces contuviera.

-Esta noche *hic*... Esta noche-empezó su charla el monarca, para incomodidad de quienes lo veían, diversión de parte de Sonic, y enojo por parte de Sharon, quien no podía dejar de observarle con un profundo ceño fruncido-, justo aquí y hace diecisiete, ¿o eran dieciocho? Stan, qué edad tienes... ah, no importa *hic* Hace diecitantos años, Stanley nació... *hic* Juraría que casi se me saltan las lágrimas de emoción... Shelly ya no sería la heredera, sino el muchacho que tengo al lado *hic* ¡Y hasta ahora no me arrepiento de mi decisión! *hic* Al ser nuestro segundo hijo reaccioné mejor que cuando tuvimos a Shelly... si me hubiesen visto *hic*, casi me arranco los cabellos al enterarme de que estaba embarazada, rezaba porque no fuera mío... ¡Y cuando me enteré de que era mujer creí que me iba a dar un infarto! ¿Se imaginan?

Nadie decía nada, todos le observaban con sorpresa, indignación y los ojos abiertos como platos. Inevitable, Randy Marsh era el que proponía un concurso de 'quién bebe más cerveza' y él era el ganador, pero... a qué precio.

Flashback

-¡Traga! ¡Traga! ¡Traga! ¡Traga! ¡Hasta el fondo, su majestad! ¡Usted puede!- coreaba la multitud entusiasmada que rodeaba al Rey de Inglaterra.

Fin del Flashback

El discurso parecía no terminar y para entonces Randy ya había humillado públicamente hasta a tu hermana (Sí, a la del lector o lectora XD).

Y entonces ocurrió lo que nunca antes había ocurrido.

El Rey Randy... cayó. Y no estaba desmayado...

* * *

><p>Stan despertó por un estruendo. Ni bien había llegado a su supuesta casa y le llovieron regaños del tamaño de un elefante por llegar tarde y por andar muy desconcertado, por lo que creían que se había fumado un porro de los malos. Y no les importaba que haya fuamdo hierba, sino... ¿cómo carajo la había pagado? En esa familia el dinero era un lujo tan grande que no se permitían perder nada. Genial, y seguramente se volvería adicto el crío y tendrían que pagarle su capricho con más y más porros... Su madre no quería ni imaginarse cómo obtuvo dinero para aquello.<p>

Pero Stan no estaba drogado. Pero le hubiese gustado estarlo para el momento en que su padre le dio su paliza diaria. El porqué no lo sabía. Seguramente Craig era un mal hijo y así lo disciplinaban.

Sin mencionar que a cada dos por tres alguien le sacaba el dedo. Supuso que ese aspecto de su nueva vida podía arreglarse, por lo que no se quejó.

Y ahora, no habían pasado más de dos horas y de repente ese ruido infernal lo molestaba.

-¡El rey ha muerto! ¡El Rey Randall ha perecido víctima de un coma etílico! ¡Larga vida al rey Stanley!

Fue en ese momento en el que quiso con todas sus fuerzas, seguir soñando. Pero las lágrimas en su rostro eran tan reales...

* * *

><p><strong>Maté a Randy! Soy una hija de puta DX Pero así es la vida, te extrañaré cabronazo ;_;<strong>

**Ted: *le lanza un tomate***

**Klaus: Gracias, recibo tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, insultos, bláh...**

**Craig: Ahora, larga vida a Craig XD el rey!**

**Tweek: ¡Gah! ¿Qué no era Stanley?**

**Craig: uh... sí, ¡Claro! ¡Cómo fui tan tonto! ¿Quién carajo es Craig? ^^''**

**Tweek: ¬¬ Éste me cree gilipollas...**


	5. Desgracia tras desgracia

**El príncipe y el mendigo**

**Capítulo 5: Desgracia tras otra**

Se respiraba una atmósfera lúgubre en el castillo. Faltaba poco para que amaneciera y el caos reinante por la muerte de Randy recién había amainado.

Ni hablar de cómo se sentía Craig en ese instante. Es decir... al rey ni siquiera lo conocía. Los únicos momentos que vivieron juntos como padre e hijo fueron jodidos por la ebriedad del rey, y por más que intentase, no lograba mostrar tristeza.

"Joder, soy su puto hijo, ¡al menos finge estar apenado!... Ah, ya sé. Qué bueno que siempre supe fingir estar llorando de niñito, qué conveniente..."

Pero ni eso sirvió.

Bueno, por lo menos el shock reciente le ayudaría a aparentar mejor. ¿Pero qué era eso que sentía?

La reina Sharon corrió a los brazos de su hijo, cubierta de lágrimas. Oh, no...

Era ESO. La sensación de que el puesto en el que estaba no le correspondía. ¡No debía estar allí!

Mierda, pobre Stan. ¿Se habría enterado ya?

Todos los que pertenecieran a la realeza fueron llevados adentro del castillo, mientras que los sirvientes de mayor rango (entre ellos, el pobre Tweek que no soportaría la presión) tendrían que encargarse de todo lo relacionado al cadáver del monarca.

No debía estar allí. En su casa, le habían criado para odiar a la nobleza. En palabras de su padre: "Si merecieran respeto alguno, no estaríamos aquí pudriéndonos de miseria".

Se alteró un poco al sentir una mano en su hombro. Al girarse, notó a cierto erizo azul.

-Hey-saludó, con expresión que se debatía entre lo culpable y lo incómodo-. Lo siento mucho...

Tails también parecía estarlo, sus dos colas y sus orejas estaban caídas hacia abajo.

-No importa, creo-dijo intentando introducir dolor en su voz. Pero nada.

-No sé cómo actuar frente a esto... no soy muy cercano a la muerte, que digamos-forzó una sonrisa, con la mirada perdida.

"Je, yo menos..."

-¿Pero sabes?-continuó hablando-. Todo tiene un final, nada es eterno. Es por eso que... debemos vivir la vida al máximo mientras podamos-le dio un pequeño pisotón al suelo-. Y tu padre... parece ser del tipo de gente que vive la vida al máximo-esta vez su sonrisa era alentadora-. Murió haciendo lo que más le gustaba, ¿no?

-Supongo...-la voz monótona de Craig se contagió de un poco de alivio-. Me parece que esa frase ya se la has dicho a alguien más.

-Sí, a una vieja amiga. Ahora es la hechicera del reino. Merlina, ¿la conoces?-Craig negó con la cabeza-. En fin, toda historia tiene que llegar a su fin-concluyó con un suspiro.

-¿Incluso la tuya?-retó Craig, alzando una ceja.

-Mi historia sólo termina cuando yo deje de correr!-exclamó, un poco más animado.

En eso, Tails tomó posición de alerta. Sus colas se erizaron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los caballeros de la Mesa Redonda de Camelot hicieron su (brusca) aparición, con Lancelot trayendo a un aturdido Galahad.

-¿Es cierto? ¿El Rey Randall ha fallecido?-preguntó Percival, sin perder la calma.

-Sí, es verdad-bufó Craig.

-Vaya...-Sir Percival y el resto de caballeros se inclinaron, en pésame.

-¿Y tú dónde estabas?-cuestionó Sonic, dirigiéndose a Galahad. Como si no supiera...

-Lo encontramos en el bosque-respondió Lancelot-. No había rastro de Elaine, por suerte.

-Uh, qué alivio.

-Eso no es todo-continuó el dueño de Arondight-. Nos guiamos por el sendero que alguien _capaz_ de correr a la velocidad del sonido sólo puede dejar en el suelo-incriminó, insinuante.

-Bueno, creo que no tuve cuidado en eso-dijo Sonic, sin darle importancia.

-¡Pudo haberle pasado algo!-reclamó, con típica preocupación paternal. Para su enojo, Sonic seguía relajado.

-Tendrás que perdonarme por poner a tu _bebé_ en riesgo-y con eso, el rey de Camelot dio fin a la discusión, aunque Lancelot seguía inconforme.

-Lo peor es que nos cree estúpidos-añadió Sir Gawain, con un puchero.

-Somos estúpidos-aclaró Percival-. Y él, muy astuto. Por algo es nuestro rey-ambos caballeros suspiraron, resignados.

Craig forzó una sonrisa. Ese grupo de Camelot era lo más hilarante que quizá haya visto en todo el día.

* * *

><p>Kyle llegó corriendo a casa de los Tucker. Esas trompetas se habían oído por todo el pueblo. Trompetas fúnebres.<p>

Sólo esperaba que "Craig" no hubiera cometido ninguna estupidez. Aún.

Pronto amanecería. Pronto se coronaría al nuevo rey.

Antes de tocar la puerta, ésta se abrió violentamente, chocándose con Stan.

-¡Kyle! ¿Qué haces aquí?-en su rostro se notaba el gran esfuerzo por no llorar.

-Cálmate, sé cómo te debes estar sintiendo pero...

Sus palabras fueron ignoradas. Stan le empujó y salió a toda carrera hacia el castillo.

-¡Espera!-gritó, levantándose al instante y yendo tras él.

* * *

><p>Marsh corría a una velocidad increíble, pese a que casi nunca hacía actividad física.<p>

Sólo quería correr, llegar al castillo y comprobar que todo era una mentira.

Porque lo era, ¿no?

El castillo era un lío desde afuera. Ni siquiera los guardias estaban cuidando la entrada, por lo agitados que se encontraban debido a la muerte de su líder. La gente iba de un lado para otro, angustiada.

En medio de esa gente, reconoció a un rubio.

-¡GAH! ¡Es demasiada presión, no puedo llevar a un muerto! ¡Y menos si es el rey! ¡Jesús!

Era Tweek. Y estaba hablando de cadáveres. No quería creerlo...

Se acercó y colocó su mano en el hombro del muchacho.

-¡Tweek!-exclamó, llamando su atención.

-¡GAH! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-se alteró más de lo que ya estaba. El parecido que tenía ese vago con el príncipe asustaba a cualquiera.

Ya no importaba quién era o quién pretendía ser. Ese pelirrojo sabía lo de la farsa, quizá Tweek también lo reconociera si le abría los ojos.

-No me vas a creer, pero soy Stan.

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Podrán parecerse mucho, pero el príncipe está en el castillo y...!

-¡Hice una pendejada, Tweek! El que está allí no es el príncipe...-interrumpió.

-No te creo, ngh-afirmó. Stan le observó con ojitos de perro degollado.

-¡Te lo puedo probar!

-Hazlo.

-¡Espera! Acaso mi padre... ¿ha muerto?

-Sí, lo hizo, ngh-respondió brevemente.

-¡Tengo que verlo!-demandó, a punto de quebrarse.

Tweek odiaba ver gente triste, pero... tampoco podía dejarse engañar por cualquier cosa que le dijeran.

-¡GUARDIAS!-gritó.

-No, Tweek, no...

Los fornidos hombres no tardaron en llegar, obligando a Stan a irse. Prácticamente se lo llevaron a rastras.

-¡ESPERA! ¡MIRA SU OMÓPLATO! ¡TE DIGO LA VERDAD, ÉL NO ES EL PRÍNCIPE! ¡SU NOMBRE ES CRAIG!-vociferó mientras lo sacaban de allí. La gente a su alrededor le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

Sobretodo Tweek. Pese a todo, una parte de él quería creer eso. El príncipe se estaba comportando muy raro últimamente...

Y lo peor era que, a veces, ese príncipe nuevo le gustaba. Y mucho.

* * *

><p>El cuerpo de Stanley hizo contacto con el duro piso. No supo si lo que humedecía su cara era lluvia o sus lágrimas de frustración.<p>

-¡Mierda!-gruñó, sintiéndose el ser más desgraciado del universo.

-Por eso te dije que te controlaras, pero nunca escuchas-una voz agradable y comprensiva llenó sus oídos. Alzó la vista y vio la tersa mano de Broflovski siéndole ofrecida en un gesto de ayuda.

Y no supo por qué la aceptó.

No supo por qué sonrió cuando sintió su cálido y suave contacto.

No supo por qué no quería que ese momento acabara. Y tampoco tenía idea de por qué abrazó al chico una vez que su mano abandonó la suya.

Tal vez eran sus estúpidos sentimientos. Sus estúpidos y hermosos sentimientos.

* * *

><p>Como toda historia llega a su final, el capítulo de Sonic y su visita al Reino de los Marsh finalizó <em>aparentemente.<em>

Los corceles pertenecientes a él y a sus caballeros fueron sacados del establo real. Ya eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde.

Tweek y el príncipe "Stan" fueron los encargados de despedirse.

-Ugh, la-lamento que hayan tenido que re-retrasarse en su regreso-se disculpó tímidamente.

-Esas cosas no se lamentan. Nadie se lo esperaba-murmuró en respuesta el zorrito de dos colas, apenado.

-Yo sí-Craig dijo con voz monótona, recibiendo un codazo del rubio.

-En fin... Fue bueno conocerle, príncipe Marsh-anunció el erizo azul-. Pero no le puedo dejar el reino a Caliburn y a Merlina para siempre-bromeó, guiñando un ojo.

-Sí, ha sido bueno conocerle-admitió el pelinegro-. Ojalá nuestros reinos puedan ser muy cercanos.

-Su receta de chili dogs, sin embargo, es terrible-opinó sin modificar su sonrisa.

"Nos jodimos con Camelot", pensó Tweek al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Terrible? No me culpes, tengo pésimos cocineros, perdone su ignorancia-dijo Craig en plan cabrón.

-Sí, es terrible _en comparación_ con la receta de Tails-el aludido se sonrojó un poco. Tweek suspiró de alivio al comprender mejor.

-¡No me halagues de esa manera! Ni que fuera tan bueno...-estrujó una de sus colas, mirando al suelo avergonzado.

-Nah, todo lo que tú haces es perfecto, Tails-acarició su cabeza amorosamente. Tails no podría ruborizarse más ni lucir más adorable.

Los caballeros no tardaron en subirse cada uno en sus respectivos caballos (excepto por Galahad, que tenía que ir con su sobreprotector padre, quien alegaba que Galahad estaba muy joven para hacer algo tan peligroso).

-Pfft, anticuados-bufó Sonic, dándole unas pisadas al suelo y alzando a Tails en brazos, pese a sus protestas-. ¿Hacemos una carrera, Lancelot?-retó.

-Cuando usted quiera-aceptó el caballero. El grupo de Camelot pronto se retiró a toda velocidad, siendo la más notoria la de Sonic.

-¡Ah, y suerte con la coronación!-volvió en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, para luego irse. Tails parecía mareado, y soltó un '¡Ah!' cuando su prometido reanudó la velocidad.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Craig digiriera eso último.

-¿Coronación? ¿Seré el rey?

Entonces comprendió, más que nunca, que estaba en el lugar equivocado. Le arrebató TODO a Stanley, cual cabrón. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió mal por ello.

-Stan, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar-musitó seriamente el rubio a su costado.

-¿De qué?

-Quiero ver tu omóplato, Craig-dijo con sequedad.

Entonces el pelinegro supo que estaba jodido.

Porque le llamó Craig.

Porque Tweek lucía suspicaz.

Y lo más importante...

Porque no sabía dónde quedaba el omóplato.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, allí queda el capítulo. Ya es hora de que Tweek descubra ciertas cosas sobre su príncipe XD<strong>

**Me dieron ganas de poner a un Lancelot (Shadow) 'sobreprotector' porque esta semana logré desbloquear a Galahad (Silver) en SatBK (chúpate esa, Lance XD) y porque me gusta verlos de padre e hijo (si es que no son pareja cof cof).**

**Agradezco sus reviews que me inspiran a escribir! **

**Y a quienes no les guste el fic... jódanse XD**


	6. Yo no pertenezco aquí

**Sólo tengo un puto sábado a la semana para planear, escribir y publicar esto. Sorry por la tardanza, pero es así. Mi escuela tiene la manía este año de ser la más ejemplar institución educativa y toda esa mierda. Además, estoy a un año de terminar la escuela, así que sabrán que todo es más difícil y me mantiene ocupada. Sin más, aquí el capi.**

* * *

><p><strong>El príncipe y el mendigo<strong>

**Capítulo 6: Yo no pertenezco aquí**

Unas trompetas anunciaron solemnemente el evento de coronación. La gente, anteriormente triste por la muerte del Rey Randy, se veían ahora más animados y esperanzados.

Después de todo, un nuevo rey significaba posibilidades infinitas.

Menos para Craig.

Sus ojos observaron con un pánico inhumano cada paso que el arzobispo daba hacia él, a punto de concederle una corona que resplandecía como nunca por las joyas en ella, encima de un cojín de seda aterciopelada.

Maldiciéndose por aquello, cometió la estupidez de mirar a Tweek, quien tenía un semblante serio y le contemplaba fijamente. El mensaje que sus orbes verdes transmitían era uno solo.

"Vamos, te gustará ser nuestro nuevo rey impostor"

Eso sólo le provocó escalofríos. Estaba nervioso. Cualquiera pensaría que eso era normal, pero si has leído toda la historia, puedes comprenderlo mejor.

Había mucha gente.

Expectante.

Sólo él y el resto del mundo.

Sólo el mundo y un impostor.

El peso extra en su cabeza y los gritos de alegría le avisaron que ya era rey. Su falso rey.

* * *

><p>Marsh y Broflovski se hallaban en medio de la plaza desierta. Todo el pueblo estaba en la ceremonia de coronación.<p>

Ninguno decía nada. Sólo Kyle hacía ruido al chocar sus talones contra la superficie rocosa de la pileta.

-Craig no se rendiría-murmuró el pelirrojo más para sí mismo.

-¿Disculpa?-Stan alzó su rostro, con los ojos abiertos. Kyle se sonrojó por la vergüenza.

-¡No dije nada!-exclamó, negando fuertemente.

-Mencionaste a Craig-refutó-. ¿Qué dijiste?

-Di-di-di-dije que...-tragó con brusquedad sus palabras, perdiendo su valor-. Craig... él no se rendiría aunque la vida lo jodiera más veces de las que alguien mejor soportaría-bajó la vista, así como el volumen de su voz.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?-entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo ese molesto ardor en el estómago igual que la vez en que se preguntó qué era Kyle para Craig y viceversa.

-Se supone que eres Craig, no me decepciones...-sonrió tímidamente.

-Perdona si no puedo actuar como tu novio-gruñó, ofendido.

-¡Craig no es mi novio!-se sonrojó con furia, haciendo que el moreno se enoje más.

-¡Pero te gustaría, ¿no es verdad?-gritó, provocándolo.

Kyle se quedó mudo.

-Eres un idiota-pronunció al fin, conteniendo unas diminutas lágrimas-. Hace mucho que no me lo replanteaba... Hace mucho que intento rendirme con Craig... AUnque nunca le he dicho lo que siento... ¿pero de qué sirve? Para él sólo soy un estorbo que necesita ser vigilado las 24 horas, y para ti...

-Para mí eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Kyle-confesó sin rodeos.

Los ojos verdes de Kyle se abrieron terriblemente.

-¡NO DIGAS ESO!-replicó-. Estoy seguro de que sólo lo dices porque es algún enamoramiento pasajero, y además...Eres un príncipe, yo un simple plebeyo...

-No es cierto. Yo soy Craig, ¿no?-aplicó la misma lógica que el bermejo.

-No, eres un idiota-soltó una apagada risita.

-Y desde ahora, quiero ser tu idiota-su mano buscó la contraria, y la halló.

-Debes ser bastante ingenuo para creer que por ser de la nobleza puedes tener a quien quieras-bufó, recordando ese hecho.

-Puedo, pero te quiero a ti...

Kyle se levantó de la superficie de la pileta, se posicionó en frente de Marsh y lo empujó al agua.

-¡¿Y eso por qué?-tosió el joven, empapado.

-No es momento para todas estas estupideces. Tú deberías estar intentando recuperar tu trono y yo a mi amigo, aunque nos duela-concluyó. Extendió su mano hacia el caído-. Y yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte-sonrió de esa manera que sólo a Stan podía volver loco.

* * *

><p>El erizo azul regresó a Camelot en tan sólo media hora. Hacía mucho que le había ganado a Lancelot.<p>

-Pfft, qué lentos. ¿Estás bien, Tails?

-Ni preguntes-comentó el zorrito, recuperándose del viaje.

Apenas colocó un pie en el castillo, se topó con una preocupadísima Merlina.

-Mi señor-saludó apresuradamente. Sonic sospechaba que algo malo estaba sucediendo, pues la hechicera del reino ni siquiera tenía la calma para inclinarse ante él, gesto que al erizo le disgustaba, pues no se acostumbraba a eso de ser rey.

-¿Qué pasa, Merlina?-inquirió sin más vueltas.

-Perdóneme, perdóneme, perdóneme-sollozó, con la cabeza gacha-. Tiene que salvarnos-se aferró a los hombros del erizo azul.

-¡Ve al grano, ¿qué sucede?

-El prisionero ha escapado.

-¿Teníamos prisionero?-fue la respuesta bromista del erizo, aunque también algo nerviosa.

En medio de esa conversación, llegaron los caballeros de la Mesa Redonda.

-Su majestad, ¿pasa algo?-quiso saber Percival, detectando la tensión del ambiente.

-El prisionero 0107... escapó... no pudimos hacer nada...

Sonic no pudo comprender la expresión tan aterrada de sus súbditos.

-¡Su majestad, tiene que...!-Lancelot iba a gritar, pero en eso...

Un ser pasó a la velocidad de un rayo y lo siguiente que vio Sonic fue a todos los presentes caer al suelo. Merlina, siendo práctica, había protegido a Sonic con un escudo mágico, que se desvaneció apenas ella cayó también.

Antes de investigar lo que había pasado, corrió hacia afuera a buscar al causante.

Sólo encontró a Galahad, sujetando los caballos, que se encontraban muy agitados.

-¡Hola, su majestad!-inquirió nervioso, intentando controlarlos.

"Es el rey, tienes que dar la mejor impresión", se repetía en la mente del erizo más joven de todos los caballeros, avergonzado por no poder hacer esa tarea tan simple.

-¿No has visto nada extraño?-expresó atropelladamente.

-¿Cómo qué? Sólo sentí viento... y luego los caballos se pusieron como locos.

-¿Qué hacías aquí afuera?

-Papá... digo, Sir Lancelot-se corrigió, cohibido-, me dijo que podía hacerlo...

"A veces me pregunto si ese tipo se da cuenta que tiene un hijo"

-Tenemos sirvientes para eso-refutó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, pero...-su mirada tímida encontró protección en el suelo-. Yo quiero hacerlo. Si hace feliz a mi _papá_, a mí también-esa frase parecía algo más bien que el propio Galahad se había forzado a tragarse.

Sonic suspiró, entornando los ojos. Algo era seguro, el prisionero ya se había ido y no tenía sentido perseguirlo cuando no se tenía idea de dónde estaba. Además, la prioridad era la gente en el castillo.

-Ven conmigo-agarró a Galahad del brazo, y lo obligó a entrar.

Tras una rápida inspección, comprobó que todos estaban dormidos. Pero ni aunque les daras de porrazos se despertaban. Galahad observaba este proceso con curiosidad, pero sin atreverse a preguntar nada.

-¿Conoces al prisionero 0107?

-¿Tenemos prisionero?-respondió con ingenuidad. Sonic bufó. Eso no era nada bueno...

* * *

><p>Craig no supo cómo se libró de esa tediosa perorata que 'su' madre (y sus amigas) le brindaban sobre cualquier mierda refiriéndose a su nuevo reinado. Sobretodo con el incómodo tema de 'encontrar una reina'. El punto es que aprovechó cualquier descuido para escaparse a 'su' habitación.<p>

Todo era tan jodidamente surrealista, nunca se imaginó ni en sus sueños más retorcidos llegar a una situación así.

¿Por qué de repente sentía que los ojos acusadores de Tweek no dejaban de seguirle?

Ah, porque eso JUSTAMENTE es lo que hacían.

-Déjame en paz, carajo-gruñó sin siquiera girarse. Ya sabía que Tweak estaba detrás suyo.

-No tengo por qué obedecerte, Craig-refutó, indignado.

-Dios mío...-su voz nasal se hizo más notoria-. Soy sólo una víctima de las circunstancias, ¿qué quieres de mí?

-Te pueden acusar de traidor y puedes ser ejecutado si se enteran-explicó.

-¿Me estás extorsionando?-se tumbó en su inmensa cama, aburrido, quizás demasiado, como para estar indignado.

-¡NO!-negó con vehemencia-. Estoy preocupado...

-¿Tú? ¿Preocupado? ¿Por un simple traidor como yo?-ironizó-. No necesito mentiras. No más.

-¡No es otra mentira! Estoy completamente seguro de que lo que yo estoy sintiendo ahora es verdadero...

-¿Y qué sientes, Tweek?-siguió desinteresado.

-Siento que... siento que quiero protegerte de todo eso-cerró los ojos con fuerza ante tamaña confesión-. ¡Craig, yo no quiero que nada malo te pase! Porque si no, nunca, nunca en la vida me lo perdonaría... Y yo perdono muchas cosas...

Craig permaneció callado. Jamás le habían dicho eso...

-Guau, Tweek, eso fue profundo. Pero yo no necesito que me salven-rechazó.

-YA te dije que tú no tienes control alguno sobre mí...

-Supongo que tienes razón-se rindió-. ¿Cómo te enteraste de quién soy?-curioseó.

-Stan vino-Craig abrió los ojos terriblemente-. Estaba destrozado por la muerte del rey, me dijo quién era y quién eras tú. Al principio no le creí, pero eran tan parecidos que...-se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

-Fue inteligente de tu parte, Tweek-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Hey, al menos yo no escapé cuando me dijeron que mostrara mi omóplato-rió.

-Es que no sabía dónde quedaba, además-admitió, algo avergonzado, aunque también rió.

Cuando sus risas culminaron, Tweek añadió.

-¿Te gustaría volver a tu vida normal?

-¿Es una broma? ¡Claro que sí! Jamás creí que la vida de un príncipe sería tan mierdosa. Tienes que ser elegante todo el tiempo, nunca estás libre, extraño a Kyle...

-¿Kyle? ¿Quién es ése?-de repente sintió un vacío...

-Un amigo a quien defraudé. Seguramente el jefe ya lo enterró diez metros bajo tierra después de lo que hizo-su voz se tornó culpable.

-¿Qué hizo?

-El jefe era un pendejo que siempre me castigaba con lo peor. Kyle sintió pena por mí y le robó dinero para que yo pudiera irme a un lugar mejor. Siempre se lo agradeceré-suspiró, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué es Kyle para ti?-preguntó con dificultad.

-Quizá, mi único amigo-Tweek se sintió desplazado, y Craig notó eso-. Mi único amigo en mi otra vida. Por ahora, tú me caes bien-corrigió para quedar bien con el rubio.

-Ah, ya veo-cambió de tema-. Creo que para volver todo a la normalidad, hay que encontrar de vuelta a Stan. ¿Dónde crees que esté?

-¿Estás bromeando? ¡Sé perfectamente dónde está!-exclamó, sonriendo de medio lado-. ¡Está allí afuera, siendo Craig Tucker!

* * *

><p><strong>Y allí termina OwO Me quiero morir por lo mal que salió, pero me duele la mano, extrañaba esa sensación...<strong>

**Ahora, review or die.**


	7. Gonna help you

**Sé perfectamente lo mucho que me tardé. Lo lamento, escula y mierdas personales que prefiero no contar porque confío en que puedo arreglármelas sola.**

* * *

><p><strong>El príncipe y el mendigo<strong>

**Capítulo 7**

**Gonna help you**

Craig salió más que decidido de su lujoso cuarto, seguido de cerca por Tweek. Sólo se fijó en cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se encerró con el rubio cuando se dio cuenta de que la celebración ya había acabado, los invitados se habían ido y la reina se hallaba dulcemente dormida en su trono.

Verla allí, tan majestuosa y cariñosa, comparada con su abusiva madre...

No podría salir del castillo así como así.

-Espera-avisó a Tweek, acercándose a la mujer que reposaba en sus antebrazos-. Mamá...-fingió, sacudiéndole del hombro suavemente. Pensó un poco y reflexionó que a su verdadera madre jamás podría hablarle de esa manera, nunca tendría semejante oportunidad...

Y si Sharon fuera su verdadera madre quizá muchas cosas se habrían evitado. Las golpizas, los insultos, tener que trabajar desde niño...

Sus brazos se movieron por sí solos y rodearon a la castaña en un abrazo, despertándola.

-Stan, hijo...-expresó, con rastros de sueño.

Craig sintió ese nudo en la garganta que tanto odiaba.

-Te quedaste dormida... madre-pronunció, frunciendo el entrecejo internamente.

-Ah, lo siento... es que... ¿sabes? Estuve intentando superar que él ya no está... Debo ser fuerte, yo soy la reina... hasta que tú te cases-expresó aún cansada.

-Sí, como digas... madre. Voy a salir... ¿te parece bien?

-¿Adónde?-esta vez sus ojos se abrieron mucho, sorprendidos.

-No te preocupes... sólo voy al jardín-mintió-. No me busques, ¿bien?

-Hmm... como desees, cariño-por primera vez Sharon complació un capricho de tal magnitud. No estaba de humor para enojarse con lo único que le quedaba de Randy...

Craig salió con Tweek a su lado.

Maldito Stan... por su culpa... por fin pudo saber qué era tener una mamá...

Y lo que daba asco era tener que devolvérsela. Tener que devolverle todo.

-Craig, ¿estás bien?-quiso saber Tweek.

-Sí, Tweek, estoy de lujo-mintió, tragándose su tristeza una vez más y volviendo a ser, poco a poco, Craig Tucker.

* * *

><p>-¿Adónde vamos?-cuestionó Marsh mientras era llevado del brazo por lugares que ni él conocía. Carajo, era un pésimo príncipe y seguramente sería un pésimo rey... Sus ojos no pudieron evitar llenarse de culpa al notar que Craig no era el único pobretón de la ciudad...<p>

"Los nobles damos asco", pensó.

-Tú conoces a tus guardias, no te dejarán pasar... Y si te creyeran el cuento, Craig saldría perjudicado-empezó Broflovski, sin mirarle-. Tengo contactos... con gente... de mal vivir-se apenó-. Ni mis padres saben esto, pero son como mis amigos.

-Sí que te encantan los chicos malos-ironizó el pelinegro. Kyle se sonrojó levemente-. Ya me siento reemplazado...-fingió un puchero.

-No hay tiempo para eso. Ya llegamos-señaló un edificio que dejó boquiabierto a Stan. Se veía como... como... como un...

-¡¿Un burdel?-se escandalizó-. ¡¿Quieres hacerme entrar a una casa de putas? Kyle, te ordeno que me lleves lejos de aquí, o...

-Huevos, puto-un chico castaño se apareció en frente de Stan, y antes de que éste pudiese reaccionar, de un certero pellizco lo mandó a dormir.

-Hola, Christophe-saludó Kyle-. Eso no era necesario...

-No _podemos _dejar que nos descubra. Es una gallina, y... ¿qué los trae por aquí?-se dirigió un cigarrillo a la boca, encendiéndolo.

-Necesito un favor...-sus ojos verdes brillaron-. Es por Craig...

-Hablemos más cómodamente adentro. La gente se preguntará qué hace el príncipe desmayado junto a nosotros.

Kyle lanzó un jadeo de sorpresa.

-¿Lo sabes?

-¿Crees que confundiría a Craig con este pendejo? Vamos, no soy tan idiota... Y además lo reconozco, entré a su casa a robarle su osito de felpa cuando ambos teníamos diez-sonrió con malicia, levantó al pelinegro y ambos entraron al edificio de infame reputación.

-Es bueno saberlo-refunfuñó el pelirrojo-. ¡Hey, con cuidado!-protestó cuando Chris empezó a levantarlo. Recibió una mirada que provocó su vergüenza-. E-es que de-debemos devolverlo intacto, tú sabes...-se defendió, rojo como un tomate.

-Como digas, cuidaremos muy bien de tu príncipe azul-se burló el castaño.

-C-cállate, Chris...

* * *

><p>-Están dormidos-dio el veredicto Nimue, la Dama del Lago, abuela de Galahad y madre adoptiva de Lancelot. Ambos erizos suspiraron aliviados-. Pero... es un hechizo muy fuerte-sus ojos se entrecerraron, mirando con angustia al erizo azul-. Esto es, definitivamente, obra de el prisionero 0107.<p>

-¿Puedo saber de una buena vez quién demonios es ése?-preguntó Sonic, hastiado.

-El prisionero 0107 fue un talentoso mago, ayudante de Merlín. Merlín le tenía un gran aprecio, pese a que su alma no era digna de cariño. 0107 Era demasiado... ambicioso. Cuando Merlín dormía, el experimentaba con todo tipo de sortilegios... su meta era alcanzar la inmortalidad-los ojos de Galahad se abrieron como platos-. Cuando Merlín fue nombrado hechicero de reino, 0107 quedó como su simple sombra, un donnadie. No pasó ni una semana, cuando 0107 atacó al reino. Buscaron todo tipo de métodos para derrotarle, pero era...-tragó saliva antes de pronunciar-. Invencible. De tanto experimentar consigo mismo alcanzó ser inmortal. Merlín pagó con su propia vida un hechizo prohibido para mantenerlo encerrado bajo el castillo. No sé con exactitud la fuerza de su ira, pero...

Sus brazos abrazaron a Lancelot, buscando darse consuelo.

-Mi niño...-sollozó-. No me dejes... no aún...

-¿Y qué pasará con ellos?-interrogó Sonic.

-Debemos despertarlos lo antes posible... Tengo un mal presentimiento... puede que nunca despierten si no hallamos a 0107 y lo detenemos...-se levantó del suelo y sus ojos verdes buscaron los dorados de Galahad.

El niño estaba más que asustado. Nimue intentó tranquilizarlo con un abrazo.

-No te preocupes, eres un caballero ahora, no nos defraudes...-sin saberlo, sus palabras sólo hirieron más al erizo-. Tú y el rey Sonic lo lograrán.

-Um-m... de acuerdo-murmuró tímidamente.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a por él!-exclamó Sonic, ansioso.

-¡No seas imprudente!-protestó Caliburn, rompiendo su silencio-. Esto no es tan fácil como lo consideras, tonto. Ni siquiera yo sabía de su existencia, qué vergüenza me doy. Agh, pero no es mi culpa, estuve en esa roca durante tanto tiempo que perdí la noción del tiempo...

-Sí, ya sabemos que estás viejo-bromeó Sonic.

-¡Cállate! No podemos partir sin un plan... Debemos averiguar qué clase de hechizo usó Merlín.

"¿Estás bromeando? ¡Nimue ya lo dijo, a costa de su propia vida!", pensó la espada, enojada.

-Detesto admitirlo, pero toda información sobre tal hechizo fue destruida. Cito: "Enormes llamas de color violeta que se alzaban hacia el firmamento, encerrando al traidor y llevándolo a ras del mismísimo infierno". Eso es el único fragmento del que tengo memoria.

-Nimue, hazme el favor de cuidarlos-pidió el rey.

-Como desee, ¿qué hará usted?

-No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ese pillo lastima a mis amigos. Ni pienso hacerlo!-empuñó a Caliburn y salió a toda velocidad. Galahad lo siguió, pese a que no era ni la mitad de veloz.

-¡E-espere! ¡Su majestad!-gritaba mientras corría detrás suyo. El aludido hizo oídos sordos. Estaba ansioso, tenía que admitirlo. AL menos cuando se lo tuviera que enfrentar no tendría que preocuparse por lastimarlo. Los incesantes llamados de Galahad ya empezaban a surtir efecto sobre él. Se detuvo al instante y corrió hacia él, lo cargó y siguió su camino.

-Vamos, Galahad, es tu oportunidad de demostrarle a tu padre de lo que eres capaz-alentó. Al no recibir respuesta su rostro giró hacia su invitado, sólo divisando una expresión de horror-. ¡Ah, no puede ser tan malo!-animó. El rostro de Galahad no cambió.

-¡Deténgase!-chilló antes de que Sonic chocara con algo invisible para él.

Adolorido, se levantó, buscando a la fuente de su colisión.

-¡¿Acaso no lo ve?-gritó el joven erizo, horrorizado y mirando hacia arriba-. ¡Cuidado!

-¡Pero qué...!-exclamó Sonic, siendo víctima inmediata de un golpe tremendo que lo mandó muchos metros lejos. Frente a Galahad había una criatura inmensa...

Que emanaba flamas violetas de sus ojos. Ambos con una furia tremenda y unas ganas espantosas de sodomizar al primer ser vivo que se le cruce.

* * *

><p>Craig se cubrió cuidadosamente con una manta muy mal cuidada. Tweek le imitó. Ambos aprovecharon que los guardias estaban en pleno descanso para salir de allí.<p>

Cada par de ojos buscaba desesperadamente a Stan.

-¿Y si está allí?-Tweak señaló apenado un burdel. Craig se aguantó la risa.

-Ese maricón no estaría allí por nada del mundo. Aunque... quizá no afecte saludar a unos viejos amigos-sin aviso alguno, de una patada abrió la puerta

-Craig!-saludó un trío de rubios.

-Qué hay, Kenny, Butters y Gregory-saludó con su voz monótona.

-¿Quién es ése?-Kenny miró con malicia al rubio que temblaba detrás de Craig. El moreno adivinó sus pensamientos y le dio una mirada asesina.

-Es Tweek-cortó. El mensaje de sus ojos ya era bastante tácito.

-Qué te trae por aquí, viejo?-Gregory saludó.

-Hoy en día ya no puedo pasar a saludar a nadie, joder-se quejó en broma.

-Ok, cálmate, sin rencores...

-Bien, tío. Digamos ya olvidé a lo que vine-sus ojos se posaron en el generoso trasero de una prostituta que pasó junto a él. Tweek no pudo evitar notar esto. Sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza.

-Yo creí que viniste a ayudar a tu amigo a perder la virginidad llevándolo de putas-comentó Kenny.

Tweek enrojeció. Craig lanzó una carcajada seca.

-Para nada. Hay asuntos más importantes...-su voz se apagó cuando notó a una chica de rubios rizos acercarse a él.

-¡Craig Tucker, me debes dinero!-reclamó.

-Creo que esa es mi salida, ¡Adiós, chicos!-agarró a Tweek de la muñeca y salió pitando de allí, antes de que Bebe lo alcanzara.

-Sabes que nunca de pagará-gruñó Butters, hastiado.

-Agh, extrañaré mi chullo. Jamás debí dárselo por adelantado-se lamentó.

* * *

><p>-Conque... necesitas ayuda para infiltrarte en el castillo-repitió Chris, observando a Stan, quien recién se recuperaba de su sueño.<p>

-¡No me toques, puto!-rugió.

-Ya, princesita-se burló-. No será fácil. Tus guardias me recuerdan-hizo una mueca.

-¿Nos ayudas o no?-bufó Kyle.

-Claro, los ayudo. ¿Quieren una infiltración o un allanamiento?

-Por favor, lo más sutil posible-pidió el pelirrojo.

-Pfft, qué maricas. Todos piden eso-entornó los ojos-. Necesitaremos una distracción, cuerdas, armas por si aca...

-No exageres-gruñó Stan. De repente se oyó un grito femenino.

-¡CÁLLATE, BEBE!-gritó Chris, enojado.

-También tenemos que sacar a Craig-añadió Kyle.

-Memorizado. Disfruta de tus últimos minutos de libertad, viejo-le dijo a Stan.

-Gracias-respondió, sarcástico.

-Iré a preparar las cosas, luego hablaremos del precio-salió de la habitación y los dejó solos.

-Te voy a extrañar, Ky-susurró el pelinegro.

-No empieces de nuevo-gruñó Kyle, evitando su mirada.

-Es en serio. Pese a que sabes que soy un farsante, pese a mi egoísmo, sigues a mi lado...

-Para qué son los amigos...

-Gracias por ser mi amigo, Kyle...

"Dios, esto es cursi", Kyle pensó, sonrojado.

-¿Podrías concederme un capricho?-pidió, sonriendo levemente.

-Te escucho-respondió, sin imaginarse qué diría el moreno.

-Seamos más que amigos-dijo-. Por un segundo, olvida que soy el heredero al reino, olvida lo que somos... ¿Me aceptarías? Prometo que, apenas sea el rey, tú estarás a mi lado, siempre lo estarás...

Broflovski permaneció silente.

-Eres un tonto-esa respuesta decepcionó a Stan, pero al sentir unos cálidos labios sobre su frente se dio cuenta de que no estaba en lo cierto-. Somos unos tontos, ¿sabes?

-¿Por lo que sentimos?

-Por todo, Stan-otro beso en su mejilla-. Y me encanta...

Stan lo tomó por la barbilla.

-A mí también, Ky-otro leve beso en sus labios y ambos rieron tiernamente.

-Viva nuestra estupidez!

-Hey, par de tórtolos-la voz de Chris los asustó terriblemente. ¿Desde cuándo estaba en el marco de la puerta?-. Les traigo una noticia. Craig, hace unos minutos, estuvo aquí.

-¿QUÉ?

-Sí, pendejos. Pero eso ya no importa, igual vamos a visitarlo esta medianoche-su rostro se tornó malicioso al mostrarles una cuerda en su mano.

* * *

><p>Craig siguió caminando por las calles del pueblo. Tweek lo detuvo apenas estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la gente.<p>

-¿Qué sucede?

-Eres... un... grandísimo...-su cara se veía claramente enojada.

-¿Es por lo del burdel?

-¡Es por todo, Craig! Creí que era obvio...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Estoy jodidamente loco por ti, Tucker-tosió. El aludido tenía los ojos como platos-. Cuando fuimos a ese lugar tan horrible me di cuenta de la clase de persona que eras, y...

-¿Crees que tuve sexo con una de ellas?

-¡SÍ!

-Pues te equivocas, tan sólo los conozco... Y no tengo dinero para pagar ni un minuto con una.

-¿Y la rubia esa?-se mostró suspicaz.

-Se supone que me vendió un chullo, pero hasta ahora no le pago-se aclaró. Su voz sonaba tan seria que era imposible que mintiera.

-Oh, Dios mío-Tweek se dio cuenta de su idiotez-. ¡P-perdón! ¡Olvida lo que te dije!

-Ok...-esta vez Craig lucía confundido-. ¿Te gusto?

-¡Gah! ¡Te dije que lo olvidaras!

-Lo siento, es que... no puedo! Es la primera vez que alguien me lo dice a la cara... Qué valiente eres, tío.

-¿En serio?

-Claro.

-NO me lo creo, estoy seguro de que alguien más te lo ha dicho...

-Kyle, quizá... Pero nunca me lo dijo-se encogió de hombros-. A decir verdad, me gustaba un poquito...

-¡GAH!

-Pero no tanto... yo admiro la valentía, quizá él no halla tenido las agallas de decirme algo tan simple, pero sus acciones eran la prueba...

-Ah, ya veo...

-No es gran cosa. Algún día me lo encontraré de nuevo y hablaremos como amigos. Y perdón, es que no sé cómo sentirme frente a ti...

-Gah, no es gran cosa-sonrió apenado.

-Sí que lo es. Eres una de las pocas personas en este mundo a las que le importo. Yo... quiero corresponderte, pero...

-Pero no soy lo suficientemente bueno, ¿verdad? Yo no me sacrifiqué por ti ni nada, ¿cierto?

-Claro que lo has hecho. Tu trabajo, tu vida... están en riesgo por mi culpa. Porque me quieres proteger... porque te gusto...

-Sí, soy tu héroe-bromeó para aliviar la tensión. Ya está anocheciendo. Mejor volvemos antes de que te mate la reina.

-Ok, Tweekers-asintió-. Mi grandísimo héroe...

* * *

><p>Al llegar al castillo se encontraron con la enorme sorpresa de que Sharon no estaba sola.<p>

Le acompañaba un sujeto de cabello castaño, corpulento como un cerdo, mirada ambiciosa y vestimenta lujosa.

-Hola, mamá-saludó el joven pelinegro. Sharon permaneció inmóvil.

-Tu no eres mi hijo, Craig Tucker-sus ojos marrones claramente reflejaban decepción.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron paralizados ante esas palabras.

-Y si buscas probar lo contrario, muéstrale tu omóplato-añadió malicioso el gordo.

-¡ESTO ES UN ATROPELLO!-reclamó Tweek en su defensa-. ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ES EL REY!

De repente, la manga derecha de Tucker estaba ardiendo en _llamas violetas_, obligando al pelinegro a retirarse su chaqueta al instante, revelando su carencia de la marca real.

-Al calabozo, mocoso-sonrió el castaño mientras Tucker era retenido or los guardias y llevado lejos.

-No sé cómo agradecerle, señor...-murmuró Sharon, afligida.

-Eric Cartman, a su servicio. Ahora sólo falta encontrar a su hijo, su majestad. Ese farsante la pagará caro...

**_Fin del capítulo_**

* * *

><p>Tengan un buen día ^^ Gracias de antemano por los reviews y favoritos.<p> 


	8. The Bigger, The worse it gets

**Una gripe me está matando, chicas xD Aprovecharé para subir esto y luego echarme una siesta o algo, perdonen si no puedo evitar quejarme.**

**23/9/12: Uff... sí necesito subir esto XD Mañana todas mis presiones acaban porque tengo una expo muy importante para la cual me he estado preparando como si fuera a luchar contra Aizen ;w; Me duele mi cerebro. Pude haber hecho esto antes (DIOS MÍO HACE TRES MESES QUE NO ACTUALIZO O_O) pero ya saben cómo ando... muerta en vida. Y además encontré un hermoso anestésico en el yaoi de One Piece, sobretodo el Luzo y el Sanzo (adoro a Zoro uke, soy tan hardcore xD) que se encuentra a montones en pixiv, sobretodo si mientes diciendo que tienes 18 (lo cual no tengo, qué malota soy xD)... En fin... aquí está en capítulo. Espero que les guste.**

**Sin más, el capitulo!**

* * *

><p><strong>El príncipe y el mendigo<strong>

**Capítulo 8: The bigger, the worse**

Gritos indignados de Tweek se oían mientras Craig era prácticamente arrastrado como un perro por los guardias que otrora le sirvieron.

-¡DÉJENLO EN PAZ! ¡ES UN MALENTENDIDO, GAH!

Su voz fue apagada al ser amenazado con una lanza.

-Puedes ser acusado de traición y llevado a la horca si lo sigues defendiendo-gruñó uno de los carceleros.

Los ojos de Tweek y Craig se espantaron.

-Déjenlo en paz, él no tiene la culpa de nada!-protestó Craig, suplicando con la mirada a Tweek para que desistiera y se fuera de allí. Tweek pareció negarse al principio, pero terminó aceptando, con pesar.

Craig fue empujado al interior de una celda más oscura que su cabello. Su rostro impactó contra el suelo, manchándose de polvo y tierra. Levantó la vista y descubrió con horror un cráneo humano justo en frente suyo, siendo devorado por una rata.

"Volvemos al principio de la historia", pensó agriamente, recordando su miseria. Lágrimas de frustración se acumularon en sus párpados pero no se atrevieron a salir.

La luz de la luna logró escurrirse por un agujero en la pared. Craig aún no había cambiado su posición, inmóvil en el suelo.

"Donde me merezco estar", volvió a pensar.

Era todo. Lo ejecutarían al día siguiente, encontrarían a Stan y su alma iría a atormentarlo por las noches mojando su cama para que éste crea que se orinó mientras dormía. Eso y su plan de vida estaba completo, listo para cumplirse.

"Stan, eres un hijo de puta egoísta... Pensé haberte engañado pero al final TODO siempre termina a tu favor... fui un imbécil... un perro que cree ser el amo sólo por tener una placa en su collar... tan ingenuo..."

Siguió autocriticándose mentalmente hasta que terminó dormido por el cansancio de llorar y lamentarse en silencio.

* * *

><p>-¡T-tengo que encontrar a S-stan!-jadeó Tweek, corriendo hacia fuera del castillo.<p>

"Sino, matarán a Craig! Y yo prometí protegerlo!", la desesperación era notoria en sus ojos, luchando por no llorar de pánico cual marica era. Era cosa de minutos antes de que la noticia se expandiera por todo el reino.

E imaginarse que tan sólo conoció a Craig hacía un par de días...

No. No había tiempo para pensar en eso siquiera. Su mente intranquila intentó pensar en alguna localización posible para Stan. Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de cuán poco conocía al príncipe...

Se había criado junto a él, como un hermano... pero...

-N-ni siquiera t-tengo puñetera i-idea de dónde mierda podría estar...-sollozó, cayendo de rodillas por el cansancio, el estrés y la presión.

Estaba completamente decepcionado de sí mismo. Odiaba el hecho de darse cuenta de que en ese momento...

Quizá él y Stan eran completos extraños.

-Stan... Stan...-sollozó de nuevo, sus manos formando puños temblorosos-. ¡STAAAAAAAAAN!

Kyle y el príncipe mencionado en ese momento estaban buscando, con la misma desesperación que Tweek, al primogénito de los Tucker.

Ambos se habían separado, intentando encontrar en las oscuras calles algún indicio de la presencia del moreno.

-¡Craig!-gritaban de vez en cuando, sin importar su cansancio.

De repente, Stan escuchó un grito muy familiar...

-¿Tweek? ¡TWEEK!-gritó en respuesta para poder ubicar el origen del llamado.

Los ojos verde oliva del rubio se abrieron en sorpresa al escuchar la respuesta. Una sensación dolorosamente reconfortante invadió sus venas.

-¡S-STAN!-llamó, levantándose del suelo-. ¡Estoy aquí, en la plaza!

Stan vaciló en ese instante. Un gran desconsuelo le invadió: no sabía donde estaba la maldita plaza- no conocía ni una calle de su propio reino. Qué buen rey sería.

-¡Tweek! ¡¿Dónde es la plaza?!

El rubio casi se desmaya al oír eso. Stan en el fondo era un niño demasiado dependiente.

-Ugh...-expresó con reciente fastidio-. ¡OK, no se mueva de donde está, su majestad, voy por usted!

-¡YA DEJEN DE CHILLAR, MARICONES! ¡SI VAN A GRITAR ASÍ VÁYANSE A UN TELO**(*)**!-gritó un vecino desde su ventana, provocando que ambos adolescentes enrojecieran de vergüenza.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que los tres chicos se reunieran. Una vez que se encontraron al rubio, Kyle lo inundó de preguntas.

-¿Dónde está Craig? ¿Está bien? -empezó-. ¿Te aseguraste de que comas sus verduras? ¿Le pesa la corona? ¿Cómo recibió la muerte de Randy? ¿Sigue igual de sexy?

Esa última pregunta no le agradó nada a Stan, pese a que Kyle quizá la dijo en broma. Quizá.

-¡GAH!-Tweek se abalanzó al pecho de Stan, buscando refugio del pelirrojo. Broflovski no recibió eso de buena manera. Stan sonrió de medio lado, con una mirada de "¿Celoso?" plasmada en sus ojos.

Obviamente Kyle aún no admitiría su derrota en esa batalla por lograr los celos del otro.

-¡Júm!-se cruzó de brazos y le hizo una mueca de desprecio.

-¡Es horrible!-lloriqueó el rubio, atrayendo la atención de ambos-. ¡Han encarcelado a Craig!

Tal anuncio los dejó pálidos.

-¿P-p-por qué?-balbuceó Stan, atónito.

-Han descubierto la farsa, Stan-sollozó-. Probablemente mandarán a la horca a Craig mañana y actualmente nadie cree que sigas vivo, ni siquiera la reina...-tragó sus mocos-. ¡Tienes que hacer algo, Stan! ¡El reino está en peligro! Un hombre que, no sé cómo carajos hizo, pero... puede producir fuego violeta con sólo usar sus manos... engañó a tu madre... engañó a todos...

* * *

><p><em>Tras salir del calabozo, su mente aún seguía muy confundida para formular algún plan. Iba a salir del castillo, a despejar su mente en un instante, o quizá a tomar café...<em>

_Hasta que encontró a la reina llorando desconsoladamente en su trono. A su costado, el gordo de cabellos castaños le daba palmaditas en el hombro, buscando tranquilizarla._

_Frente a ella había un cadáver bastante maltrecho. Tweek se cubrió la boca para no vomitar. Unos guardias rodeaban el cuerpo inerte, con la cabeza gacha._

_-¡Oh, mi Stan! ¡Mi pobre hijo!-sollozó Sharon, en plena crisis nerviosa-. ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto?! ¿Por qué me lo has quitado, Señor?_

_"¿Stan?", se preguntó Tweek. Estaba sorprendido, el cadáver era de cualquier persona menos de Stan. De hecho, se parecía al rubio pervertido que vio en el burdel. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Kenny..._

_¿Por qué todos pensaban que era Stan? ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?_

_Sólo en ese momento se fijó que las pupilas de todos los presentes emitían un brillo amarillo. Los ojos de Cartman emitían un fulgor rojo. El castaño se concentraba en calmar a la angustiada reina. Tweek seguía atónito, pero su sorpresa creció cuando el extraño sugirió:_

_-La vida continúa, su majestad... Esta es una oportunidad para demostrarle al pueblo cuán fuerte puede ser la reina... ya, cálmese, ellos ya están en un mejor lugar-sin que la susodicha lo notase, una sonrisa malvada se había formado en el rostro de Eric Cartman._

_-Y-yo yo no puedo continuar... ellos eran mi mundo... qué voy a hacer ahora...-las lágrimas no paraban de fluir en sus bellos ojos marrones._

_-Mi reina, no llore más, me destroza el corazón-siguió mintiendo con habilidad-. Si me lo permite, yo quiero ayudarla a continuar... no lo haga por mí ni por usted, piense en el reino... piense en toda esa gente que necesita un líder... Usted tiene dos piernas en muy buen estado, levántese y continúe... Permítame guiarla por el camino..._

_Los ojos de Tweek se abrieron como platos al ver cómo la monarca abrazaba con fuerza el robusto cuello del obeso a su costado, quien seguía dándole palmaditas en el hombro._

_No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero su sorpresa cambió a susto al oír los preparativos de la reina._

_-Quizá pueda levantarme... pero no podré seguir caminando. Señor Eric Cartman, usted... será el que me haga el honor de continuar lo que yo dejé, sino es mucha molestia..._

_¡¿Mucha molestia?! ¡Le estaba encomendando el reino a un extraño que había conocido hacía unas horas!_

_El hombre tan sólo le besó la mano en un gesto de lealtad._

_-No se arrepentirá, mi reina._

_Eso era una locura, eso era... inimaginable..._

_El rubio huyó despavorido en ese instante. Debía encontrar a Stan._

* * *

><p>Los tres adolescentes permanecieron en silencio tras esa revelación. Finalmente Stan rompió el hielo.<p>

-¡¿UN GORDO HIJO DE PUTA SE ATREVIÓ A HACER LLORAR A MAMÁ?!-estalló en cólera.

-Así parece-asintió Tweek.

Sin embargo, Kyle, estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Craig-se cubrió los ojos, sorbiendo sus mocos-... Maldito cabrón...-de repente agarró a Tweek por su camisa-. ¡Tenemos que salvarlo ahora! ¡Hay que ir donde Chris!-empezó a hiperventilar, sintiendo cómo su corazón aceleraba a una velocidad similar a los pies del rey Sonic.

Sin más, los tres jóvenes corrieron rumbo al infame burdel. Necesitaban de todo.

Y hablando de Sonic...

* * *

><p>La criatura invisible a los ojos del erizo azul volvió a atacar, dando un puñetazo al suelo, que a duras penas el Caballero del Viento logró esquivar. Su cuerpo ya se había debilitado por el anterior golpe.<p>

-Esto dolerá mañana-intentó bromear, en un esfuerzo desmedido por no perder la confianza.

Galahad seguía asustado frente a la bestia que emanaba fuego. ¡¿Cómo era posible que su rey no lo viera?! Era enorme! Y lo más importante...

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a ayudarle a luchar contra esa cosa?

Él no era fuerte como Gawain, no tenía la pirokinesis de Percival, no poseía la velocidad de su padre, Lancelot, ni la ridículamente fuerte determinación de no perder ante nada de Sir Lamorak.

Sólo era el menos experto de todos los caballeros de la Mesa Redonda. Un pobre erizo que se esforzaba por no decepcionar a su padre, porque estaba seguro que no podía enorgullecerlo. Desde el momento en que Lancelot se dio cuenta de su pésima velocidad, dio por descartado el pronóstico de Merlina de que su hijo sería aún más fuerte y peligroso que él. Pasó gran parte de su vida siendo una mísera sombra.

-¡Galahad, reacciona!-gritó Sonic, preocupado por que el monstruo invisible pudiera lastimar al menor.

-¡CUIDADO!-gritó el mencionado, viendo cómo la masa de fuego violeta arremetía contra su rey. Por suerte, Sonic esquivó del lado correcto, mientras un cráter se formaba en el suelo.

-¡Escucha, Gally!-lo llamó por el apodo que le había puesto para darle confianza-. ¡Si puedes verlo, avísame de sus movimientos!-ordenó, recordando esa vez en que Chip**(*)** y él convertido en un erizo lobo lucharon contra unos fantasmas en una mansión embrujada**(*)**, logrando vencer gracias al ingenio de Chip de usar una cámara instantánea. Recordó cómo Chip venció a su miedo a los espectros con tal de ayudarle... Si Chip pudo, Galahad también podría!

Recordaba como si fuera ayer que el Silver de su mundo poseía psicokinesis. ¿Por qué Galahad no la tendría?

-¡Agáchate!-indicó el erizo blanco, desde donde estaba. Sonic acató la advertencia. Bien, al menos podría esquivarlo. Pero sabía que no podía evitarlo para siempre. Debía luchar, debía apresurarse. Antes de que se aburriera y antes de que el hechizo de 0107 se volviera eterno.

-¡Gally, concéntrate! ¡Tenemos que luchar contra él!

-¡Yo no puedo!-aseguró, asustado y decepcionado de sí mismo-. ¡Jamás podré!

-¡Toda Camelot confía en nosotros!

-¡Eso sólo lo hace peor!-interrumpió-. ¡Sólo los decepcionaré!

-¡No puedes saberlo sin intentarlo!-corrió hacia él, cargándolo y huyendo a una buena distancia del monstruo, para poder despejar sus dudas-. Escúchame bien, Galahad: en el mundo del que yo vengo tú casi logras matarme-tal revelación asustó sobremanera al menor-. Hey, dije casi! Y en fin, si pudiste allí, puedes aquí. Sólo que esta vez yo no soy tu objetivo, ¿ok?

-¿C-cómo quieres que luche contra ESO?

-Psicokinesis-pronunció el erizo azul. Sabiendo que todos en Camelot eran ajenos al término, explicó-. Puedes mover objetos con la mente, Gally. ¡Sólo concéntrate! ¡Creo en ti! ¡Tú también hazlo!

Para cuando terminó su oración, el monstruo los había alcanzado.

El ser gigantesco lanzó una bola de fuego violeta hacia ellos. Todo fue demasiado rápido...

En mera y patética defensa, Silver se cubrió con los brazos, creyendo que era su fin. Cómo no creerlo, su corta vida pasó frente a sus ojos cerrados.

_Confía..._

_No hay nada que demostrarles, Gally. Siempre estuvo en ti y así tiene que ser._

Sonic tampoco podía hacer nada. Tal repliegue de velocidad lo había dejado anonadado. Sus grandes ojos verdes expresaban desconcierto y rabia.

Hasta que de repente...

Un aura de energía esmeralda cubrió por completo la bola de fuego y al monstruo mismo, paralizando tanto a él como a Sonic, aunque este último debido a su asombro.

-¡Gally, lo lograste!-gritó con alegría. El mencionado erizo abrió lentamente los ojos, no creyendo seguir vivo, y se encontró envuelto en un aura esmeralda.

-¿Huh?-su aura casi se desvanece por el susto que le provocó tal visión.

-¡Calmado, está bien! ¡Lo estás haciendo fantástico, Gally!-le alentó el rey de Camelot para evitar que se debilite-. ¿Qué se siente?-preguntó con curiosidad; nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decírselo a Silver.

Galahad seguía demasiado conmocionado como para hablar.

-Muy bien, muy bien-indicó con voz reconfortante-. Quédate así como estás, ¿bien? Me aseguraré de acabar esto rápido.

**((N/A: Por alguna razón imaginé lemon Sonilver con toda esta conversación x/D Pero tranquilas, esto es un Sontails ;w;))**

Galahad asintió. Sonic se preparó para derribarlo con un Spin Dash, cumpliendo con éxito su misión. Pese a que en ese momento le convendría más ser un erizo lobo**(*)**, logró derrotarlo a base de ataques teledirigidos, considerando terminada su batalla cuando las llamas violetas se extinguieron por completo.

-Listo, ya puedes parar, Gally-se acercó al erizo blanco, posando su mano en su hombro en un gesto de aprobación. Galahad acató la orden con dificultad tras desviar el fuego hacia el firmamento, donde acabó extinguiéndose también.

Sintiéndose completamente exhausto, dejó caer su cuerpo, siendo atrapado por el monarca de Camelot, quien lo colocó en su espalda.

-Lo hice bien?-necesitaba terriblemente escuchar su respuesta, su aprobación, antes de caer dormido.

-Sí, Gally, lo hiciste excelente-sonrió confianzudo, y emprendió la carrera hacia el único lugar donde aún habían flamas moradas: El castillo de la familia Marsh. Tal visión le causó un mal presentimiento.

"Ojalá aún no sea demasiado tarde", pensó, mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

* * *

><p>Los tres adolescentes llegaron a las instalaciones del burdel donde Chris hacía sus negocios. Se apretujaron en la puerta, luchando por entrar primero.<p>

Los presentes miraban con diversión la cómica escena, hasta que Christophe apareció, levantando su mano para detener las risas e invocar al silencio.

-Qué los trae tan temprano?

Los tres jóvenes hablaron de manera tan atropellada y distinta que no se les entendía ni mierda. Chris suspiró.

-En fin, les agradezco por la comedia. Kenny acaba de ser asesinado y todos necesitábamos reír-colocó un cigarrillo en su boca.

-¿Cómo?-Kyle, quien era el único de los tres que conocía bien al rubio pervertido, mostró tristeza e impresión.

-Yo y él estábamos habíamos salido un rato y de la nada un tío más gordo y feo que tu madre apareció, le atravesó el pecho de un puñetazo envuelto en llamas púrpuras y desapareció con su cadáver tan rápido como apareció-narró Butters. Tal lenguaje grosero solamente se presentaba cuando Stotch estaba _realmente_ triste, por lo que a Broflovski no le ofendió demasiado el insulto a su madre.

¿Fuego púrpura? Tweek y Stan se dieron una mirada significativa, confirmando sus dudas.

-Nosotros también tenemos malas noticias. Han descubierto la farsa y se han llevado a Craig al calabozo-dijo Stan, quien era el más calmado de los tres en esa situación-. Y creo que el mismo tío que mató a Kenny usó su cadáver para hacerle creer a mi madre que estoy muerto y aprovechar su crisis para engañarla y hacer que ella lo nombre el nuevo rey mañana.

-El spoiler más grande de la política-comentó Chris, fascinado por el drama. Gregory también estaba igual de admirado.

-Sólo me gustaría saber el nombre de ese maestro del complot-continuó Gregory.

-El nombre de es gordo hijo de puta es Eric Cartman-contestó Tweek, con un rostro espectral.

-Bien, me aseguraré de pedirle su autógrafo antes de patearle el culo-Greg sonrió de medio lado.

-Ya casi es media noche. Y como dije antes, le daremos una visita a ese cabrón- Chris imitó su sonrisa-. Despídanse de los futuros héroes de Inglaterra, putas-dijo en tono bromista al resto de los presentes, antes de salir a enfrentarse a sus destinos.

**Fin del Capítulo**

* * *

><p><strong>*TELO: Jerga peruana para referirse a hotel, hostal. O sea, donde vas a hacer cositas nada santas xD<strong>

***CHIP/Light Gaia: Personaje exclusivo de Sonic Unleashed. Lo extraño ;_; Si han jugado el juego me entenderán... me trajo recuerdos ToT**

***Mansión embrujada: Véase el cortometraje "Night of the Werehog" para comprender a qué me refiero.**

***Erizo Lobo: Repito. Sonic Unleashed. Period.**

**Klaus: Sheza, Ted extraña a Ulrich xD**

**Ted: Claro que no! Mierda, no lo invoques! TAT**

**Klaus: Ya, es broma xD Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, siento que poco a poco estoy volviendo a ser la de antes ;w; Ojalá así sea, por lo menos el alivio de haber acabado los 70 dibujos para el proyecto que mencioné arriba me alegra :D**

**Ted: Hiciste sólo 43.**

**Klaus: Son suficientes T3T Me duele la mano...**

**Ah, y para las quejosas: NO, NO VOY A DEJAR DE INCLUIR A SONIC. Ese erizo es mi mundo y mi razón para sonreír aparte de ustedes. Si se meten con él, no tienen mi perdón. He dicho.**


	9. Esperanza?

**05.09.12 Creo que esto debe ser un poco inesperado, puesto que en los últimos meses he sido más vaga xD Pero les debía con urgencia y... Es mentira *pose de Usopp* Me acaba de pasar algo... horrible. Pueden dejar de leer ahora esto y saltarse al verdadero capítulo, mi función acá es decir las cosas que a nadie le importa pero igual son leídas xD Ok... Pero como siento que necesito decirlo, es como esto... no, mejor dicho, es así: La persona que más odio en esta vida se la pasó con la última persona a quien odiaría en el planeta en todo el día, me sentí terriblemente desplazada y tenia bastante miedo de perder a la única amiga que me queda en este mundo por culpa de quien antes creía mi amiga y resultó... un estorbo *sigh*. No confundirse, que eso no signifique que tampoco la llegue a odiar, pero digo que sería la última persona que merecería mi aborrecimiento. Sonic es el único al que NUNCA en la vida odiaría, sí, ya canso con mi obsesión por ese erizo xD Pero es así... Y en fin, busco relajarme escribiendo esto, recuerden que yo dije que yo vivo de hacerlas felices xD Mientras se me pasa el enojo y mis sentimientos se alinean de nuevo e intento volver a ser yo, escribo esto sonriendo (ni yo me lo creo, wow).**

**Y... se acerca el cumple de Stan! ¿Era el 10 de octubre, verdad? *se golpea* Y también Halloween, ya me gustaria poder hacer un one-shot o algo así para celebrar... Me gustaRÍA, condicional. Mi escuela me tiene jodida, ya dan ganas de mandarla a explotar. Y digamos que tampoco estoy en mis facultades para seguir con más historias de South Park. Aunque ustedes ya lo habrán deducido. Eeeeeeeeen fin, qué se le va a hacer, tampoco soy indispensable en lo que respecta al fanfic de temporada ni nada por el estilo. La verdad ni me siento indispensable en ningún lugar. *sigh* **

**Ya no seguiré estorbando, al parecer cuando hablo mucho sobre mí misma tiendo a empeorar. **

**Ted: MALDITA POR FIN TE ENCUENTRO *se tropieza antes de alcanzarla* Por qué sigues viiiiiiva TTATT Basuuuuura!**

**Klaus: Sí, yo también te extrañé, pendejo. Me perdí en mi camino al infierno -_- De nuevo...**

**Ted: Le vas a tener que decir a Satanás que te guíe la próxima vez que te mueras, ya no regreses! o_ó**

**Klaus: Viejo, me das dolor de cabeza a mí y a tu madre. Deberías callarte por una vez.**

**Ted: Me callé. POR CUATRO PUTOS MESES. HASTA QUE SUBISTE EL ANTERIOR CAPÍTULO. *encabronado***

**Klaus: e.e Como que ya recuerdo... Les advierto, aquí hay algo de angst inspirado por el momento.**

* * *

><p><strong>El príncipe y el mendigo<strong>

**Capítulo 9: ¿Esperanza?**

En su inmunda celda Tucker no podía dormir más. Tras una de las más espantosas y reales pesadillas de su vida prefirió quedarse despierto, y alerta. Los guardias ya no le inspiraban confianza alguna, quizá podrían intentar atentar contra él antes de su ejecución inminente. Y lo último que el cabrón de Tucker quería era tener un rostro desfigurado antes de ir a la horca. No señor, esperaba sonreír y guiñarle el ojo con coquetería a unas cuantas señoritas del público y...

¡¿En qué coño estaba pensando?!

No, no es que no conservara una atracción hacia las damas, lo que le jodía era andar pensando en ESO en sus últimas horas de vida. Con su esperanza se iba la coherencia...

Modificó su posición de tal manera que ahora descansaba sobre su espalda. Sus brazos fueron colocados tras su cabeza a modo de almohada. Sus ojos azules carecían de brío.

Por más que lo intentara, no podía calmarse. Su corazón aún latía de tal manera que le llegaba a los oídos en un golpeteo molesto. Su rostro estaba empapado en sudor. ¿Nervios? Sí, claro...

Ya no le quedaba orgullo para no admitir que se sentía como la basura que siempre creyó ser. En su mente no quedaba ni un indicio de aquella esperanza estúpida que caracterizaba a cualquier individuo desesperado por ser rescatado por alguna fuerza superior a la humana o algo así.

Ni un erizo azul que corriera a la velocidad del sonido ni un Kyle que arriesgara su vida e integridad física podrían ser de ayuda ahora. Encima rompió su promesa de estar bien por Kyle. Suspiró con pesar. Seguramente Broflovski estaría muy encabronado cuando ambos se encuentren en el infierno, y probablemente lo estrangule y lo mande a ser violado por muchos demonios o algo así...

Resopló con desgano. Una rata empezó a olfatearlo, pero no sintió repulsión alguna. Aún no olvidaba su paupérrima vida anterior.

-Si pudiera regresar en el tiempo sería tan feliz...

Pero de nada le servía lamentarse. Estaba jodidamente resignado a lo que le esperara. Su noción del tiempo era nula, para él era lo mismo. Horas en vano, que bien podían ser usadas para torturarlo o dejar que él mismo se torture mentalmente.

De repente la imagen de su hermanita Ruby le llegó a la cabeza. Una vez muerto no habría ayuda económica para ella. Sus padres la venderían a cualquier degenerado y...

Craig se horrorizó. Una cosa es la acción humillante de recoger a tu hermana del prostíbulo y que tus amigos sean sus fans porque la conocen de Redtube, y otra cosa era estar revolcándote en tu tumba porque ni siquiera estás vivo para, por lo menos, darle apoyo moral a tu hermanita y hacerle saber que no está sola en tan vergonzoso proceso. De hecho, si eso llegaba a pasar, millones de veces Craig le había bromeado con prostituirse él también.

Ninguna de esas bromas le hacía gracia ahora.

Luego pensó en Kyle. Donde fuera que estuviese el pelirrojo, seguramente lo estaba observando con reproche. Le diría "¡Ése no es el Craig que yo conozco!", inflaría sus cachetes, haría un puchero infantil y esperaría a que Craig volviese a ser él mismo en un segundo, que le acaricie sus rizos rebeldes y que continuaran su camino.

Su cuerpo se tensó al intentar reprimir las lágrimas. Le había fallado! Le había fallado terriblemente, su dolorosa muerte habría sido en vano! Prácticamente era como si él mismo lo hubiera matado!

-Kyle, fuiste un estúpido!-sollozó, golpeando la pared y sorbiendo sus mocos.

¿Acaso todas las personas que intentaran acercarse a él con buenas intenciones terminaban mal? ¿Qué carajo hizo para merecer tal horrible destino?

Abrazó sus rodillas, juntándolas a su pecho.

Ojalá Tweek tampoco esté intentando ayudarle. No quería... No, mejor dicho, jamás se lo perdonaría si otra persona era lastimada sólo por ser bueno con él. Ya estaba harto.

La rata que lo olfateaba ya era bastante molesta. De alguna manera llegó al nivel de su rostro y antes de que Craig pudiera alejarla violentamente, éste se dio cuenta de quién era.

Stripes, su cobaya. ¿Cómo habría llegado hasta allí? La creía muerta porque la dejó en el suelo en el momento en el que el pueblo entero empezó a correr por todas partes tras la muerte del Rey Randy. Stripes lamió su lágrima, como si intentara consolarlo, y al mismo tiempo lo incitara a seguir llorando con tal de desahogarse.

Y así hizo el azabache, sollozando cual niño huérfano y desamparado, sin importarle el volumen de sus lloriqueos al saber bien que a los guardias no les importaría.

* * *

><p>Chris detuvo sus pasos al hallarse frente al imponente castillo. Aguzó la vista y comprobó que la seguridad no había aumentado. Eso sólo confirmaba lo que Tweek había dicho antes. No tendrían por qué cuidar tanto del castillo si el príncipe estaba muerto.<p>

Sonrió de medio lado. Los guardianes no le prestaron atención debido a su cansancio por todo lo ocurrido recientemente, por lo que para Chris fue fácil aprovechar la primera oportunidad para noquearlos.

Misión cumplida. Con una seña indicó a Gregory y al resto para que lo siguieran hacia el jardín, el único lugar vacío y con arbustos tan grandes y frondosos que sirvieran de escondite.

-Voy a repasar-carraspeó el castaño, rodeando a todos con sus brazos, recibiendo miradas expectantes-. No tengo ni la más puta idea de qué mierda hacer ahora que entramos.

Los rostros a su alrededor estaban entre pálidos a sumamente enojados.

-¡QUÉ!-se escandalizó Kyle, quien ya iba a darle una reprimenda cuando fue callado por Mole, quien sonreía divertido.

-Estoy bromeando, Kahl-soltó una risita, para pasar a su faceta seria en menos de un segundo-. Bien, este es el plan. Estamos bien seguros de que Craig está en el calabozo. El factor cansancio está a nuestro favor, así que no hay mucho peligro al acercarse a los guardias. Pero no se descuiden, tienen rifles. Stan, tú te quedas acá. Una vez que traigamos a Craig te hacemos entrar a tu puto castillo y te vas de nuestras vidas. Suena duro, pero no creo que nos quieras ver en la horca por culpa de tus sentimientos, ¿o sí?

Marsh tragó saliva.

-D-de acuerdo.

-Tweek, lo mismo va para ti. No soy el más listo pero veo que entre tú y Craig, así como Stan y Kyle, pasa algo. Y no quiero sonar aguafiestas, pero después de esta mierda y si seguimos vivos, esta es la última vez que verás a Craig.

El rubio hizo una mueca de descontento.

-Sé que es una mierda, pero si de veras sientes algo por ese cabrón me temo que no podrá ser a menos que quieras también ser ejecutado. Así es la vida, causa~

Kyle y Stan compartieron una mirada significativa. Christophe continuó.

-Kyle, Greg y yo iremos a por Craig. Tweek y tú se quedarán aquí, no se arriesguen a quedar involucrados. ¿Entendido? ¿Alguna pregunta? Bien, andando. Por cierto, Tweek, si ves a un guardia ir hacia el calabozo distráelo.

Tweak asintió. Broflovski, Gregory y Mole se levantaron.

-Un placer, su majestad-se despidió Chris, saliendo a toda velocidad y con el mismo nivel de sigilo, siendo seguido por el rubio y el pelirrojo.

Las manos de Marsh se hicieron unos puños repletos de impotencia.

-Yo fui el culpable de esto-musitó, atrayendo la atención del otro rubio.

-Eso ya no importa-lo cortó Tweek, agrio. Stan frunció el entrecejo, incapaz de discutir con Tweek.

* * *

><p>El quejido de un guardia interrumpió su momento de consuelo y lo alertó tanto a él como a Stripes. Lo que parecía el ruido producido por un forcejeo llegó a sus oídos, y la voz familiar de Kyle también.<p>

Incrédulo, se levantó y se acercó a los barrotes de su celda, intentando echar un vistazo. Su sorpresa fue aún más grande al ver no sólo a Kyle, sino a Chris y a Greg acompañándolo.

-¡Estás vivo!-articuló, en su asombro. Kyle se encogió de hombros.

-'Craig' me salvó-hizo comillas con los dedos.

-¿Ese imbécil de Stan se murió por ti?-abrió los ojos enormemente.

-No murió, está aquí. Vinimos a arreglar la pendejada que ustedes cometieron-intervino Chris.

-Siempre tan amable-comentó con sarcasmo el azabache.

-Deja que te libere-dijo el castaño, introduciendo la llave en la cerradura de la celda.

-Me temo que eso no ocurrirá-una voz ajena a ellos hizo su aparición. Era Cartman.

-¡BASTARDO!-le escupió Craig, indignado por su presencia.

-No puedo dejar que unos mocosos aficionados como ustedes interfieran con lo que llevo planeando desde hace un siglo. Simplemente no puedo-una sonrisa retorcida surcó su rostro.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues vamos a comprobarlo-amenazó Chris, imitando su sonrisa.

-Se nota que son del tipo suicida-soltó una risita-. Pues les daré lo que buscan-sus brazos se encendieron en un potente fuego púrpureo, pero él no parecía alterado por este hecho. Los presentes no cabían en sí. ¿Qué demonios era ese tipo?

-Tu fueguito no nos asusta-provocó Chris, ignorando al resto de sus camaradas, quienes lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

-¡Habla por ti, pendejo! Si ese culo gordo no nos achicharra entonces nos aplasta!-se volvió a escandalizar Kyle. El insulto utilizado no le gustó para nada a Eric.

-¡NO ESTOY GORDO, TENGO HUESOS GRANDES!-estalló en cólera, arremetiendo contra el judío con uno de sus incandescentes puños. Kyle cerró los ojos para no ver su propia muerte, pero un repentino calor en su rostro lo sorprendió.

El culón se había detenido en ese instante, con su puño a unos centímetros de la cara del pelirrojo y con una notoria expresión de dolor, sorpresa y rabia mezclados.

-¡Stripes!-clamó Craig, sumamente orgulloso. SU cobaya le acababa de morder en las bolas al hombre obeso-. ¡ESE ES MI CHICO!-animó, mientras el gordo giraba su rostro con una expresión de "te voy a matar", obviamente dirigida a Tucker.

Aprovechando la distracción, los chicos y Stripes salieron pitando de allí, cerrando la pesada puerta del calabozo, donde el malvado gritaba y se retorcía de ira.

-¡SEPÁRENSE!-ordenó Chris-. ¡Y PASE LO QUE PASE NO VAYAN DONDE STAN Y TWEEK!

El grupo se dispersó, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Lo que ellos no sabían era que justamente Stan era el objetivo de Cartman.

* * *

><p>Los guardias, que recién recuperaban la consciencia, quedaron boquiabiertos al ver al mismísimo rey de Camelot frente a ellos, jadeando por el cansancio, con algunas heridas y cargando a un erizo blanco adolescente en la espalda. Caliburn se encargó de hablar por él, mientras Sonic depositaba a Galahad en el suelo y lo despertaba.<p>

-Inglaterra y Camelot están en grave peligro. Os pido disculpas.

Tras esto, Sonic volvió a noquear a los guardianes con un ataque teledirigido. Él, Gally y Caliburn hicieron su entrada, esta vez hacia el interior del castillo. Sin esperar una invitación, entraron por la puerta principal, donde sólo se hallaba un cuerpo cubierto por una sábana blanca y un montón de velas iluminándolo vagamente.

-No mires-advirtió el erizo azul al menor, antes de retirar la sábana para verificar sus dudas. Pese al olor repulsivo de la putrefacción que su sensible nariz percibía, mayor que su desagrado fue su sorpresa al ver a un chico rubio siendo el fallecido. No se parecía en nada a Stan, por lo que se preguntó qué tendría que ver el desgraciado joven en tal asunto. Volvió a cubrirlo con la sábana y le dio la espalda.

-¿Ya puedo mirar?-pidió permiso Galahad.

-Sí. Lo que hay bajo esa sábana sólo hace este caso aún más confuso-su hocico se arrugó levemente-. Algo está mal, las llamas púrpura ya no estaban cuando venimos, y esta parte del castillo está demasiado vacía...

-Quizá están dormidos, tonto-reprochó Caliburn.

-Le daré un vistazo a las habitaciones-a la espada casi le da un ataque por la exagerada velocidad en las decisiones de su portador.

Tras cinco o seis segundos de búsqueda, halló a la reina en el balcón de su habitación, apoyada contra éste de manera suicida.

-¡Hey!-la acomodó antes de que cualquier desgracia ocurra-. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-la despertó sacudiéndola por los hombros.

-¿U-uh?-la aturdida mujer vio con estupefacción al erizo azul frente a ella-. ¡Rey Sonic! ¿Q-qué hace aquí?

Al erizo le dio un escalofrío al notar los ojos vidriosos de la castaña. Parecía como si en todo el día no hubiera dejado de llorar y que estaba a punto de volver a hacerlo. Aquella tristeza no le agradaba a Sonic.

Galahad se les unió al poco rato.

-No, nada...-titubeó el monarca de Camelot-. Continúe con su sueño-le dio una palmadita en la espalda y salió de allí, comprendiendo todo de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede?-interrogó Galahad, desconcertado por el repentino cambio de actitud en su rey.

-Ella cree que su hijo también ha muerto. Pero... no es así, no puede ser así! No me imagino a alguien que tenga que pasar por tantas desgracias, pese a su fortuna-sacudió la cabeza, negando-. Y es imposible que ese joven allá abajo sea Stan... no es posible...

El erizo intentaba atar cabos sueltos, cuando una enorme explosión allá afuera lo alertó, provocando que saliera al instante a ver de qué se trataba.

El calabozo había estallado. Humo y fuego púrpura era lo único visible. Con Galahad a su costado, emprendió la carrera, siguiendo el rastro dejado.

-¡BASTARDOS HIJOS DE PUTA!-el grito de Cartman lo detuvo.

-¿Pero qué...?-musitó el erizo al contemplar al hombre envuelto en aquellas flamas violetas. Las palabras de Nimue fueron recordadas en ese instante-. ¿Prisionero 0107?-inquirió.

-¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ, JODER!-se encabronó-. ¡MI NOMBRE ES ERIC CARTMAN, Y NO INTENTES DETENERME!

Tras esto, se desvaneció de su vista. Sonic maldijo al no tener idea de a dónde pudo haber ido, pero eso no lo intimidó y empezó a hacer lo que mejor sabía: correr.

* * *

><p>Stan y Tweek de repente sintieron un calor nada agradable.<p>

-Conque aquí estaban-la voz inconfundible de Cartman se hizo presente-. La verdad no me esperaba encontrarlos tan pronto.

Los dos jóvenes estaban aterrorizados a más no poder. Ni siquiera tenían fuerzas para correr.

-Serás un gran rehén, Stanley...

-¡Eso nunca!-chilló Tweek, poniéndose de pie-. ¡Si te atreves a ponerle un dedo a Stan...!

-¿Y él en qué te incumbe?-respondió groseramente el castaño, asustando a Tweak-. Tú sólo eres un sirviente que escuchó lo que no debía. Es hora de despedirte de este mundo-su brazo incandescente impactó en el rubio, lanzándolo muchos metros lejos.

-¡TWEEK!-gritó Stan, atónito-. ¡Gordo hijo de puta!-al castaño le ofendió tal palabra, por lo que alzó a Stan con sólo una mano, estrangulándolo.

-¡QUE NO ESTOY GORDO, MIERDA!-rugió, mirándolo con fiereza-. Ya no me causarás problemas, ahora que estás aquí me acabas de facilitar muchas cosas-sonrió macabramente.

-¡Eso nunca!

-En ese caso, me pregunto cómo reaccionará tu madre al verte morir _de nuevo_-amenazó, irritando al pelinegro.

-¡BASTARDO!

-Tú decides, Stan... pido el reino a cambio de la seguridad tuya y de tu madre-se pasó la lengua por los labios.

-Jamás le dejaría el reino a alguien como tú-masculló con el odio impregnado en su voz-. Eres un bastardo que sólo ha hecho sufrir a mi madre con sus mentiras!

-Tú puedes liberar a tu mamá de su sufrimiento en vano. Y además puedes evitar que termine matando al resto de tus amigos, sobretodo a ese pelirrojo bocón-ofreció, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

Stan permaneció mudo.

-Bien, vamos andando-interpretó Eric, arrastrando al joven por el cuello de la camisa hacia el interior del castillo-. Al parecer mi coronación será antes de lo previsto.

Al pasar al salón principal, Marsh contempló al cuerpo de Kenny cubierto por la manta blanca. A su lado estaban...

Un jadeo de sorpresa escapó de sus labios. Apretó los dientes para no dejar escapar maldiciones.

Su madre, Tweek, Chris, Greg y Kyle estaban siendo retenidos por unos clones de fuego similares a Cartman, quienes amenazaban con cortar sus gargantas.

Un momento... ¿Y Craig?

Prefirió disimular este hecho, sólo esperando que el otro moreno no estuviera en problemas. Subió las escaleras junto a Cartman y sus clones con sus respectivas víctimas.

Cuando llegaron al palco principal, ya había un papel listo para ser firmado, en donde se le concedía a Eric Theodore Cartman la corona de Inglaterra y todo lo que ésta conllevara.

-Firma-ordenó.

Stan vaciló. El castaño perdió su paciencia cuando éste musitó "No hay tinta".

-¡Pues usa tu sangre, animal!-le gruñó, sacando un puñal de plata de la estantería.

-¿Estás loco?-se escandalizó Stan, perturbado.

-¡SÍ!-se preparó para atacarlo de nuevo. Stan a duras penas esquivó el corte.

Cartman iba a dar el segundo ataque, cuando otra voz lo llamó.

-¡HEY, CULO GORDO! ¿TIENES SED?

-¡QUE NO ESTOY GORDO, CARAJO!-entró en rabieta, encendiendo sus llamas.

-¡TOMARÉ ESO COMO UN SÍ!-gritó Craig, desde la puerta opuesta.

-¡Craig!-todos los presentes se sorprendieron.

-Sí, sé que me extrañaron, putas-bromeó-. ¡Ahora, Stripes!

Eric, conociendo ya a la mascota que casi lo castra, se cubrió la ingle por instinto, pero le esperaba algo peor.

Toda la habitación fue inundada como si de un tsunami se tratara, destruyéndose buena parte del castillo en el proceso y expulsando a todos los presentes afuera.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-empezó a reírse Craig, tosiendo porque casi se ahoga el muy idiota.

-¡CRAIG POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO!-la voz alarmada de Caliburn se hizo presente, mientras Sonic y Galahad llegaban a la escena, impactados.

El aludido se encogió de hombros, provocando que a todos les de un ataque.

-¡No debes hacer eso! Al prisionero 0107 jamás se le vencerá con agua, eso sólo...!

-MI NOMBRE NO ES 0107, ES ERIC CARTMAAAAAAAAAAN!-rugió el aludido mientras su masa corporal aumentaba descomunalmente, a tal punto de asemejarse al gigante del bosque, sólo que sus flamas eran mucho más oscuras ahora.

-Nos has condenado-murmuró la espada mientras el resto observaba con asombro y terror lo que se alzaba ante sus ojos y fácilmente levantaba lo que quedaba del castillo desde los cimientos y se preparaba para lanzarlo contra ellos.

**Fin del Capítulo**

* * *

><p><strong>Uff! Me tomó más de lo que esperaba pero al menos ya estoy mejor tras escribir esto. Y sí, soy mala por dejarlo allí xD pero ya es de madrugada, mañana tengo una actividad muy temprano y encima no hice nada de tarea ;w; Voy a morir, pero me la suda. Todo por ustedes.<strong>

**Ted: Ve a dormir, vaga!**

**Klaus: .l. Jódete -.-**


	10. Cenizas

**05.11.12**

**Bien, no duden de mi existencia, aún no muero, soy muy terca para dejarle a la escuela derrotarme xD Hoy es Lunes, el día que todos odiamos... Y por suerte me escapé del colegio, fingí que estaba enferma (físicamente, lo mental nadie me lo quita XD), así que no me voy a pasar de verga, les debía actualizar esta historia!**

**P.D. Lo del doujin de Snow Fairy... no creo que se pueda ;o; Pronto. Tampoco creo que en 2013. Quizá en 2014 si a Chuck Norris no le da un ataque de ira y destruye el planeta xD**

**P.D.D. Estoy escribiendo un lemon yaoi de One Piece junto con este capítulo, aparte *risa pervertida* x_D Ojalá lo acabe hoy antes de que mi hermana llegue y lo descubra. Eh, sólo me doy publicidad xD**

**P.D.D.D: ME SALIÓ UNA AMPOLLA D': Por eso no subí tan rápido esta porquería ;_; Aún duele y... eso. Perdón.**

* * *

><p><strong>El príncipe y El mendigo<strong>

**Capítulo 10: Cenizas.**

El grupo de héroes permaneció boquiabierto al contemplar al descomunal gigante ígneo. En las mentes de el príncipe sólo había un pensamiento.

"Mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda, me cago en la puta madre de Craig"

"Mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda, me cago en la puta madre de Stan", pensó Tucker, pese a que Marsh no tenía nada de culpa en el asunto.

El primer pensamiento se extendió a las mentes de todos los presentes cuando Cartman se volvió invisible. A Tweek casi le da un infarto, a Kyle se le escapó un chillido y Sonic casi suelta a Caliburn, de no ser que recordó que era indispensable mantenerlo cerca. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los ámbar de Galahad, indicándole qué debía hacer inmediatamente. El erizo blanco asintió, extendiendo sus manos en frente suyo y concentrando su energía, logrando que su cuerpo se envolviese en un aura turquesa. Pero sólo él estaba rodeado por ella, nadie más, pese a que se dirigió a donde el monstruo había estado anteriormente.

-¿Desapareció?-preguntó el erizo azul, más para sí mismo, inundado por la sorpresa.

-Quizá huyó, al final ese culón resultó todo un cob...-Craig alardeó, siendo interrumpido por una fuerza que lo impulsó contra la pared más cercana, formando un enorme agujero con la forma de su cuerpo-. ¡AAAGH!-logró gritar de dolor, expulsando un poco de sangre por la boca. Tweek, olvidándose de todo, corrió en su auxilio

-Te puedo perdonar lo de cobarde pero lo de culón no-resonó la voz de Cartman, aterradoramente tranquila-. ¡TENGO HUESOS GRANDES, ENTIÉNDELO DE UNA VEZ, PUTO!-rugió, su voz distorsionándose a una mucho más feroz y violenta. Pese a que no era visible, su grito mandó escalofríos a más de uno.

Todos se colocaron en posición defensiva, sabiendo que no se detendría allí. Galahad no dejaba de buscarlo para hacerlo visible con su telekinesis, frustrándose al no alcanzarlo.

-¡Galahad, apresúrate!-se alteró el rey de Camelot, preocupado por la seguridad de todos.

-¡Eso intento!-protestó su subordinado, sumamente estresado. Si no lo encontraba...

Si no lo hacía...

Tweek se había vuelto una bomba de ansiedad al ver a Tucker en tal estado. Pese a su enorme paranoia, el pelinegro se había logrado levantar, tan sólo un poco aturdido.

-¿Ves? Estoy bien, no hay tiempo para preocuparse de mí...-volvió a ser interrumpido por otro ataque de Cartman, pero no para él. Para Kyle.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritó el pelirrojo, siendo alzado varios metros hacia arriba-. ¡ME ESTÁ APLASTANDO! ¡DETÉNGANLO, MIERDA!-vociferó desgarradoramente. Su dolor era evidente.

-Tú también me dijiste culón-sentenció, de nuevo con esa voz tranquila.

-¡GALAHAD! ¡AHORA!-ordenó el monarca azul-. ¡Es tu oportunidad!

El aludido no esperó más y utilizó lo que le quedaba de energía en procurar envolver al agresor de Kyle en el aura turquesa. Para su sorpresa, sólo habían puntos luminosos muy débiles y alejados rodeando su figura.

-¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡Estoy usando toda mi energía!-protestó a la nada, enojado.

La inmensa mano invisible que apretaba a Kyle aplicó más presión, oyéndose un crujido que horrorizó a todos, sobretodo a Stan.

-¡SUÉLTALO, CULO GORDO!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas, esperando llamar su atención. Por suerte, así pareció ser, pues Kyle fue liberado, cayendo y siendo salvado del impacto por Stan y Christophe.

-Stan...-tosió, empezando a jadear con los ojos bien abiertos-. Es un m-monstruo, e-es un jodido m-mounstruo-tosió de nuevo, empezando a temblar. Rió, sin señal de humor alguno-. Me rompió las costillas, ¿no?

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera responderle, una fuerza brutal lo impactó contra el césped, formando un cráter. Para ese entonces Sonic y Galahad estaban más que asombrados de la resistencia de esos jóvenes. De donde viene Sonic, todos son humanos débiles que deben ser protegidos o construyen enormes bases tecnológicas repletas de robots que buscan destruirlo o invocan a dioses destructivos como aliados, también para destruirlo. Estas últimas dos sólo se aplicaban a Eggman.

Ver cosas como esta en un mundo completamente distinto de veras le hacían añorar esos tiempos donde les pateaba el trasero metálico a cada chatarra que construía Robotnik. Hubiese suspirado de no ser que volvió a ubicarse. Estaba en otro mundo, con un monstruo al cual derrotar. Ahora tenía más amigos que proteger.

Lanzó un gruñido, y empuñando a Caliburn se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia el atacante de su amigo, quien estrangulaba sin piedad a Stan. Guiado por las débiles luces celestes, ubicó el brazo y empezó a proferir cortes con toda su fuerza.

-¡SUÉLTALO!-gritó, enojado, al ver que no tenían efecto sus ataques. Gregory y Chris, en su apoyo, también disparaban cerca de los puntos coloridos.

Un quejido escapó de la boca de Marsh al hallarse en su límite, su cuerpo demandando con urgencia una carga de aire. Sonic se desesperó, impactando de lleno en el punto luminoso. Grande fue su alivio al ver que esta vez si hubo una reacción favorable, cuando Cartman aulló de dolor y Stan pudo por fin respirar, recuperando el color en su rostro. La mano de Cartman fue retirada, alzando a Sonic consigo. Algo de sangre emanaba del otrora punto luminoso, revelando la silueta de su muñeca. Algo dentro del erizo azul se encendió.

-¡Ataquen los puntos! ¡Son sus puntos débiles!-anunció, antes de saltar para evitar ser aplastado como una mosca. Apenas aterrizó corrió hacia Stanley y lo llevó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Craig, para que se recupere.

El alivio de todos se desvaneció cuando los puntos desaparecieron repentinamente. Galahad se había derrumbado en el suelo, extremadamente fatigado.

-¡Ay, no!-se imaginó lo peor y se impulsó raudo hacia su más joven caballero. Por suerte, comprobó que sólo se había desmayado, pero ahora era otra víctima fácil. Los que quedaban en pie debían terminar con esto pronto, ¿pero cómo? Ya no tenían idea de su ubicación. No había sombras, ni voces, sólo el tortuoso silencio.

-No podemos permitirnos gastar balas al azar-advirtió Chris en voz alta-. Apenas nos quedan municiones.

-Esto no es posible, piensa, Sonic, piensa-la ansiedad se apoderaba de su mente. Una mano reposando sobre su cabeza lo alertó. Era Stan... o... ¿cómo se llamaba el chico que se parecía a Stan? A este paso no sabía quién era quién ni por qué quien creía que era Stan se apellidaba Tucker y viceversa.

-Soy Craig-habló el moreno, notando la confusión del erizo-. Es una larga historia... que debe terminar hoy.

-Déjamelo a mí, yo...

-No. Estoy harto de verlos lastimarse por protegerme a mí y a Stan-el aludido también se puso en pie, frotando su cuello con fastidio.

-Mientras ese hijo de puta me asfixiaba, memoricé algunos puntos, si eso sirve-animó Stan.

-Pero no sabemos dónde está ese...-interrumpió Christophe, siendo callado por Gregory.

-Miren-susurró el rubio, señalando el charco de agua en donde todos reposaban sus pies, producto del chapuzón al cual Tucker los sometió momentos antes.

El agua se veía tranquila, hasta que unas leves ondas circulares aparecieron en un lado que no correspondía a ninguno.

-Allí está, observándonos-susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que sólo sus amigos escucharan. Todos asintieron.

-Conque ya se enteraron. Eres un maldito bocón-susurró a su vez Cartman, enviándole escalofríos a cada uno-. Eso no les va a servir, han venido acá sin un plan, sin saber a quién se enfrentan. Pagarán y mañana serán ejecutados por intentar matar al rey.

-¡Tú aún no eres el rey, culón!-gritó Stan.

-¡Y nunca lo serás!-Craig respondió.

-¡Idiotas, no lo llamen así!-gritaron los otros, enojados-. ¡Sólo nos atacará más pronto!

-¡IGUAL MORIRÁN!-un puño golpeó el suelo, por suerte no golpeando a nadie pero levantando el agua de los charcos a una distancia considerable.

-¡Tweek! ¡Llévate a mamá lejos de aquí!-ordenó el príncipe, recordando la presencia de su progenitora. Tweek corrió hacia la reina, obedeciendo al pie de la letra.

-¡Su m-majestad! ¡Acompáñeme por favor!-la tomó del brazo antes de que ésta pudiera reaccionar y la llevó lo más lejos posible del campo de batalla.

-Ya me ocuparé de ella después-suspiró Cartman.

-No, no lo harás-Stan agarró una de las espadas que habían sido arrastradas con el agua. Se suponía que eran de su abuelo, pero al éste haberse suicidado prácticamente eran todas suyas. El abuelo Marsh le había enseñado a manejar la espada con el único fin de que su nieto lo matara, cosa que al final no pasó. Sin embargo, pese a no haber usado nunca un arma en una pelea de verdad, se sabía un buen peleador.

Por primera vez olvidaría ese estilo de vida fino para proteger lo que quería. Y le gustó esa sensación.

Por su parte, ya sería imposible para Craig no saber pelear. Ya sea en peleas callejeras o por ganar dinero en alguna esquina de apuestas, Tucker no era un chico nada blando, siendo su especialidad el cuerpo a cuerpo. Se tronó los nudillos, sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Listo?-miró el charco de agua donde se ubicaba el monstruo.

-Listo-susurró, intentando sonreírle con confianza-. Tú lo distraes y yo le clavo esto donde tenía los puntos.

-Si tú lo dices... sólo no la cagues esta vez-se burló, corriendo hacia Eric y preparándose para golpearlo.

-¡Yo tampoco puedo quedarme atrás! ¡Déjenme algo!-Sonic se preparó para dar un ataque teledirigido.

Los tres héroes se hallaban a unos centímetros de impactarlo, cuando de repente todo su ser se hizo visible, un gran calor emitiendo de sus llamas negras, su bestial rostro lanzando un rugido atronador en la cara de Craig, quien tuvo que taparse los oídos así como los demás para proteger sus tímpanos del ensordecedor ruido.

-¡Ay, mierda, quema!-maldijo por primera vez el erizo, sin avergonzarse por la palabrota pese a que el resto lo observaba boquiabierto-. ¡Se me quemaron las púas, ¿qué esperaban que dijera?!-se defendió como pudo, más bien algo ofendido porque lo consideraban un santo. Por favor, si supieran cómo fue su luna de miel con Tails...

-Bueno, esto es South Park, ya era hora-reflexionó Chris.

El erizo azul se sacudió las chamuscadas espinas, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Stan, apenas el monstruo se hizo visible, lanzó el grito más maricón de toda su vida, cayendo hacia atrás. La punta de su espada se había derretido como si de helado se tratara, asustándolo aún más.

Bueno, ahora ya se fue el problema de la invisibilidad. Y vino el problema de no poder tocarlo debido al inmenso calor que emanaba su cuerpo, provocando que el agua de los charcos se evaporara y el césped se volviera cenizas.

-Joder, esto es un sauna-se enjugó el sudor Craig antes de esquivar un descomunal puñetazo dirigido hacia él.

-¿Y ahora qué?-gruñó Gregory, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Más agua?-fue la ingenua solución de Craig, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Stan.

-¡Idiota! ¡Por tu puta agua el culón se transformó en esto!

-Las balas se derriten apenas lo rozan-señaló Chris.

-Mis ataques físicos no sirven contra él-añadió Sonic.

-Y yo no quiero derretirme-se quejó Caliburn.

-Y con eso mandamos nuestra determinación a la mierda-expresó con voz nasal Tucker, entornando los ojos. Stan se apretó el puente de la nariz, con tal fuerza que podría desviársela.

Cartman no se quedó allí nomás. Aspiró una gran carga de aire y expulsó bolas de fuego, que iban a todas direcciones. Todos intentaron protegerse como sea, pero Stan, al notar que Kyle seguía indefenso debido a la gravedad de su lesión, y a punto de ser impactado por uno de los proyectiles incandescentes, no lo pensó dos veces antes de ir en su defensa.

-¡Ni siquiera te atrevas!-gruñó, usando lo que quedaba de su espada para batear la bola de fuego lejos de Kyle. Sorprendentemente, no se derritió esta vez. No tuvo mucho tiempo para quedarse atónito con este descubrimiento. La (grandiosa, para él) voz de Kyle agradeció débilmente, dedicándole una sonrisa de disculpa. Stan, embobado por el chico frente a él y olvidando la situación VERDADERA, correspondió la sonrisa, incluso siendo capaz de soltarse toda la poesía que había aprendido desde que empezó a leer.

-Sería mucho mejor para todos si me lo llevo de aquí-intervino Gregory, interrumpiendo el momento cursi-. Nos vas a matar a todos, Romeo-continuó, con sarcasmo, levantando a Kyle en brazos e ignorando olímpicamente la mirada furiosa y celosa que recibía de Stan-. Tú concéntrate en la pelea, yo lo llevaré con Tweek-explicó antes de salir a toda carrera.

-Pfft, qué engreído, creyendo poder llevarse a Kyle así como así-resopló con altanería el príncipe.

-Ya estás volviendo a ser tú mismo, eh?-fastidió Craig-. Mejor no lo hagas hasta que venzamos a este culo gordo. ¿Algún plan, maestro estratega?-alzó una ceja ante el calificativo. Obviamente Craig lo decía con intención de burlarse.

Stan recordó.

-Las bolas de fuego no son tan potentes-avisó, creyendo que eso dispararía la astucia de Craig. Cosa que sí funcionó.

-Eso me recuerda a una frase...-se estrujó las sienes, intentando encontrar algo en su memoria.

-¿Combatir fuego con fuego?-adivinó Chris, tirando su cigarrillo.

-No, era algo que me escuché en una porno... algo sobre bolas que estaban tan calientes que podrías...

-¡AGH, DEMASIADA INFORMACIÓN!-gritó Stan, horrorizado y sonrojado por la vergüenza.

-Ah, ¿te refieres a "Hot Hills, Many Curves"?-intervino Sonic, espantando a todos menos a Craig-. Creo que allí decían una frase parecida...-también intentó recordar.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?! ¡¿HASTA TÚ VES PORNO?!-se escandalizó el heredero al trono.

-No me cae bien-murmuró a Craig, señalando con descaro a Marsh-. Tú eras más chévere~

-Lo sé-se jactó Tucker. Stan quería reventar de furia.

-Hey, al menos alégrate de que sí se fijan en lo que dicen en las porno y no sólo en lo que ven-los defendió Chris, desenvainando su propia espada-. Ahora háganme el favor de dejarse de charlas y espabilarse, hay un culón al cual vencer.

Todos hicieron caso a sus sabias palabras. Era ponerse serios o morir carbonizados.

Eric, de nuevo escuchando el insulto dirigido a su persona, volvió a lanzar bolas de fuego, esta vez más precisas.

Pero por suerte nuestros héroes ya sabían como defenderse. Así como 4 esferas en llamas fueron disparadas, 4 regresaron a su tirador, impactándole de lleno. Cartman rugió de rabia. No perdió el tiempo y repartió puñetazos al suelo, provocando que éste temblara y se quebrara.

Sus dedos se enterraron en el suelo y extrajeron un gran montón de tierra erosionada, lanzándolo como proyectil.

-¡Déjenmelo a mí!-dijo Sonic, usando un ataque teledirigido contra el proyectil.

-Sólo no te robes el protagonismo-espetó con voz nasal Tucker.

-¡VAN A MORIR!-vociferó antes de correr hacia ellos, sus flamas negras saliendo disparadas cuales fuegos artificiales hacia el cielo.

-¡NO, TÚ LO HARÁS!-respondieron al unísono, esquivando la poderosa embestida dirigida hacia ellos y dejando sólo la gruesa pared como objetivo.

-¡MIER...!-soltó Cartman al ver que ese era el plan, y viendo imposible su huida de los efectos devastadores de la inercia. El resultado fue una terrible colisión sobre esos imponentes muros que habían aguantado el paso del tiempo durante siglos. Todos los presentes hicieron una mueca, imaginándose el dolor que atravesaba a Cartman en ese momento.

Un crujido llamó la atención de nuestros héroes, y vieron que múltiples grietas se formaban en el muro de roca sólida. Stan tragó saliva, con los ojos bien abiertos. Craig se puso a tararear, cada uno con formas distintas de interpretar la fragmentación del muro.

Poco a poco la pared se inclinaba hacia afuera, impulsada por el peso de Cartman. El fuego negro se había paralizado. De repente los ojos de Stan expresaban ánimo, conociendo bien que detrás de los muros del jardín sólo había...

Un precipicio.

Pronto la roca sucumbió y Eric, tambaleándose aún, era presa fácil. Sonic les dedicó una mirada de "¿Listos?" al resto de jóvenes, que sonrieron en respuesta.

Un ataque teledirigido, una patada de Craig, un golpe con el filo de la espada de Stan y un puñetazo de Chris practicados al mismo tiempo sobre las pantorrillas del monstruo fue una combinación más que suficiente para empujar a Eric Cartman hacia el abismo, mientras éste gritaba.

Poco después se escuchó el estruendo de su caída, similar a un sismo.

No hubo tiempo para celebrar la victoria, pues los cuatro pronto cayeron al suelo, desmayados por el cansancio.

* * *

><p>Todo el cuerpo médico y el ejército de Inglaterra había corrido hacia el castillo apenas recibieron la noticia del gigantesco monstruo rodeado por flamas negras que atacaba la fortaleza.<p>

Sin embargo, para cuando llegaron allí sólo encontraron a la torre principal destruida, así como los restos de la entrada al calabozo, el jardín trasero hecho un desierto, una buena parte del muro que cubría el precipicio derrumbada...

Y al Rey de Camelot, su espada parlante, su caballero más joven, al impostor, al verdadero príncipe y al conocido maleante Christophe DeLorne, inconscientes.

No perdieron el tiempo, los mejores médicos se ocuparon de los nobles y los demás representantes de Hipócrates se encargaron del resto. Los enfermeros y aprendices buscaron más heridos, encontrando a la reina, a Kyle Broflovski, a Tweek Tweak y a Gregory Fields.

Todo el reino había caído en pánico.

Así pasaron los días, mientras nuestros héroes se recuperaban. Sonic, fiel a su estilo, tenía que ser vigilado las 24 horas para que no burlase la seguridad y escapase a su reino, aún herido. Todos le insistían en que Camelot estaría bien, pero el erizo no creería en eso hasta que llegasen noticias de su reino.

El resto de heridos suspiraba con resignación. La reina venía periódicamente a visitarlos, sin dejar de agradecerles por el favor hecho a Inglaterra. Le prometió a Craig que mientras ella siguiera viva nadie le tocaría un cabello. Stan hizo lo mismo.

Sharon ordenó a las autoridades hacerse la vista gorda con respecto a Chris y Gregory, pues ellos también habían ayudado a regresar a su hijo al castillo y a salvar Inglaterra de Eric Cartman. Los dos plebeyos celebraron mentalmente.

A Tweek se le ascendería en su puesto, aunque no se le revelaría el cargo hasta que volviera a estar en sus facultades físicas.

Ya se imaginarán el alboroto que habrá causado la madre de Kyle al enterarse de lo que sucedió. Primero, que Kyle visitaba frecuentemente en infame burdel atendido por Christophe. Segundo, que entabló amistad (desconocía el romance, todos lo hacían) con el mismísimo príncipe de Inglaterra. Tercero, por intentar hacerse el héroe se ganó unas cuantas costillas rotas. Señores, Sheila Broflovski estaba histérica y no le importaba tener que enfrentarse a los guardias para ver a su mayor hijo, cosa que logró.

Mientras la pelirroja llenaba de reprimendas mezcladas con llanto a su vástago, el aludido asentía despreocupado y le sonreía a Stan, claramente diciendo "sí, ésta es tu futura suegra".

Pero la mirada de Stan le decía: "No me importa"

-¡KYLE!-sollozó y gruñó al mismo tiempo- ¡¿Me estás escuchando o te lo tengo que repetir?!

-Sí, mamá...

Lo que no comprendió la mujer fue el por qué Kyle y el príncipe soltaron la carcajada.

-Ya entiéndelo, Tweekers, no te pueden poner café en el suero-soltó una típica voz nasal.

-¡Carajo, lo necesito!-se alteró el adolescente-. ¡Ni siquiera me han herido y me tienen acá hospitalizado!-se exasperó.

-¿Que no estás herido? Te rompiste una pierna por tropezarte con un escarabajo-resopló.

-¡Eran DOS escarabajos! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Abandonar a la Reina?-renegó.

-Uy sí uy sí porque los escarabajos son las cosas más feroces del planeta-dijo con sarcasmo.

-¡No entiendo c-cómo me puede gustar un i-idiota como tú!-exclamó, enojado. Reparó en lo que dijo y su rostro enrojeció.

-Es porque soy sexy, baby-bromeó Tucker, recibiendo el impacto de una almohada.

-¡AGH!-le inició el tic nervioso.

-Cálmate... a menos que quieras ver a las enfermeras... Lo sabía, te gusta una!-hizo un puchero, pero Tweek no identificó el tono bromista-. Es la que te baña, ¿verdad?

-¡CARAJO, CRAIG!-chilló, ruborizado a más no poder-. Tú sabes que... que yo...

-Eres mío, y yo tuyo-le sonrió desde su cama. Tweek correspondió.

Mientras tanto, las enfermeras que husmeaban detrás de la pared lloriqueaban de la emoción. Fujoshis de la época...

* * *

><p>Al pasar una semana la enfermería recibió una visita muy especial.<p>

Los caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, Lancelot, Gawain, Percival, Lamorak, la dama del Lago, Nimue, y Tails, el famoso herrero de Camelot. Grande fue la alegría de Sonic al verlos a todos- tanta que casi se escapa de su cama de nuevo.

-¡Sonic!-el zorrito de dos colas corrió hacia su prometido, abrazándolo.

-Tails... qué bueno que estás bien... Qué bueno que todos están bien-correspondió el abrazo, acariciando sus orejas.

-Su majestad-se inclinaron los caballeros, al unísono.

-Lo que usted ha hecho ha sido increíble, tanto que lamentamos con toda el alma no haber estado allí para auxiliarlo-continuó Percival, con un dejo de desilusión.

-Merecemos un castigo por caer ante un hechizo tan insignificante como ese-añadió Gawain.

-No es necesario, a todos nos tomó por sorpresa-respondió el erizo azul-. No se sientan mal, ya era hora de que dejaran tener otra aventura-sonrió. De repente, sus ojos se posaron en Lancelot, quien se había puesto de pie al lado de la cama de Galahad, quien dormía pacíficamente.

Todos los caballeros prestaron atención al más fuerte de ellos.

-Me enteré de todo lo que pasó-empezó con voz lúgubre-. Merlina nos lo mostró apenas despertamos-explicó-. Y déjame decirte... Galahad, estoy orgulloso.

-¿No crees que deberías decírselo cuando esté despierto?-gruñó Sonic, alzando una ceja.

-Ya lo estoy-Galahad abrió un ojo, sacando la lengua y sonriendo.

-¿Qué clase de falta de respeto es esa, jovencito?-se indignó Lancelot, ¡no se suponía que él lo oyera!

Al ver el rostro avergonzado de Sir Lancelot, todos soltaron la carcajada.

-No deberías avergonzarte de querer a tu hijo, Lance-fastidió Sonic-. Después de todo, hasta Elaine demuestra más amor por él que tú...

-¡P-pero...!

-Sin peros, papá-rió Galahad. El aludido suspiró, resignado.

-El rey es muy mala influencia para ti a veces-comentó, abrazándolo.

-Y ya empezó el señor sobreprotector-resopló el monarca, recibiendo una mirada asesina de Lancelot.

Una flama carmesí se apareció en medio de la habitación, alertando a todos. Los caballeros en pie sujetaron sus respectivas espadas.

En una nube de humo, se mostró Merlina.

-Una ya no puede aparecer de la nada sin que Lancelot crea que es Elaine a punto de llevarse a su retoño-sonrió la hechicera, notando el gesto protector que hacía el erizo negro.

-¡Merlina! ¿Cómo está el reino?-saludó el monarca de Camelot.

-Están muy bien, ansiosos por verlo de nuevo-le sonrió con dulzura al erizo azul-. Le tenemos un banquete a vuestra merced y a Sir Galahad, El Puro-miró al erizo blanco.

-¡Guau, ya tengo título!-celebró el adolescente.

-Tal y como los veo ahora presiento que mañana podremos regresar a Camelot sin problemas-opinó Merlina-. Se han recuperado muy rápido, y han luchado muy bien.

-Gracias-dijeron ambos erizos en sus camas.

-Ustedes, Caballeros, me temo que debemos volver a Camelot para los preparativos-avisó la mujer-. No podemos permitirnos tanto momento de ocio.

-Secundo tu comentario-dijo Caliburn, desde la pared al costado del monarca.

Los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda asintieron, inclinándose una vez más ante su rey.

-Usted también, Tails-dijo Merlina. El zorrito de dos colas hizo un puchero, pero accedió, despidiéndose de su prometido con un beso en la mejilla.

El báculo de Merlina chocó contra el suelo una vez que todos estuvieron a su alrededor, desapareciendo en una nube de humo y dejando a Caliburn, Sonic y Galahad solos.

Fin del capítulo

* * *

><p><strong>DIOS MÍO SÓLO FALTA EL EPÍLOGO. Quién diría que esto acabaría tan pronto xD Espero subir el epílogo este viernes si la escuela no me jode ;w; <strong>

**Soy pésima para dar finales, ojalá esta vez no la cague ;_;**


	11. Epílogo

**N/A: 24.11.12 Lamento recién estar escribiendo esto, pero temo que la escuela sí me jodió. Sin más, les dejo esto.**

* * *

><p><strong>El Príncipe y El Mendigo<strong>

**Epílogo**

Los sirvientes en palacio corrían de un lado a otro, trayendo consigo finísimas telas, presentes venidos del otro lado del mundo, frutas exóticas y todo lo necesario para celebrar la recuperación de los héroes de Inglaterra antes de que volviesen a sus respectivas funciones.

El tiempo volaba. Se tenía planeado un banquete. Un GRAN banquete.

-¡Tú, cuidado con tropezarte con un escarabajo!-ordenó Tweek, quien al ser de la servidumbre y el menos lastimado entre todos, ya había empezado con sus labores-. Ugh, esas cosas son terribles.

-¡Como ordene, su excelencia!-contestó Red, la mucama.

Un momento... ¿Su excelencia? Este calificativo extrañó sobremanera al rubio, quien de inmediato sujetó a la prima de Craig por el hombro, exigiendo con la mirada una explicación. Red se cubrió la boca, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía.

-¡Discúlpeme!-apartó su presencia de allí, antes de arruinar las cosas aún más. Tweek permaneció parado como idiota durante unos segundos, aunque luego se encogió de hombros. Aún faltaban muchas cosas por hacer. Y era mucha presión y... ngh, necesitaba un café.

La reina Sharon observaba todo con relativa tranquilidad. No soportaba quedarse sin hacer nada, comprendía el gran esfuerzo que hacían sus sirvientes y los ayudaba con disimulo, para no ganarse regaños como cuando era una princesa y hacía lo mismo. Una leve sonrisa asomaba en su rostro.

Desde que era una princesa recluida en una torre, obligada al estudio y a la sumisión, negándose a aceptar el trato despectivo de sus padres hacia sus súbditos; su sueño más grande había sido tener un banquete...

Con todos los habitantes del pueblo.

Ricos, pobres, niños, ancianos... todos vendrían. Y comerían en la misma mesa. Y charlarían y reirían y comerían y...

-¡Su majestad, ni se atreva a alcanzarle eso a Kevin!-chilló Tweek al notar las manos traviesas que se apresuraban a recoger un objeto caído.

-Soy la reina, ni te atrevas a darme órdenes-se carcajeó, ruborizando a Tweak.

-Maldita lógica, ngh!

Contagiados por la risa de la reina, todos los sirvientes la imitaron al poco rato. Tweek quería que la tierra se lo tragase, mientras se jalaba el cabello.

* * *

><p>-¿Seguro que no podrás quedarte?-se quejó Craig, fingiendo un puchero.<p>

-Fue divertido mientras duró, pero tengo asuntos con mi propio reino-explicó Sonic, sonriendo de medio lado.

-Por cierto, ¿cuál de ustedes es el príncipe?-añadió Galahad, señalando a Stan y a Craig.

-¡Oh sí! Nunca me contaron la historia, para eso sí tengo tiempo-opinó el erizo azul.

-Este idiota-Tucker señaló a Marsh- es el príncipe.

-Este idiota-Marsh señaló a Tucker- es Craig Tucker, un simple pordiosero.

-¡Oye!

-¡Tú fuiste el que empezó con los insultos!

-Hmm, a mí me sigue gustando más Craig-reflexionó el erizo azul en voz alta.

-¡A ti nadie te preguntó!-gruñó Stan.

-¡Trátalo con respeto, es el rey de Camelot!-gruñó Galahad con la misma furia.

-Tranquilos-dijo Sonic-. ¿Y cómo es que ustedes...?

-Me escapé en mi cumpleaños número 18.

-Yo hice lo mismo, pero con ayuda de Kyle.

-Y nos encontramos y decidimos cambiar de vidas.

-Lo cual fue la mayor pendejada que pudiste cometer.

-No ayudas, Craig...-siseó.

-Ohh-dijo Sonic con una cara de "no entiendo un carajo pero fingiré que lo hago".

-Ohh-dijo Galahad, sin esa expresión.

-¿Todavía no hay forma en que te quedes un rato más? ¡Va a haber un banquete, todo el pueblo va a venir!

-Hmm, no me interesa-dijo, a punto de echarse a correr en dirección a Camelot.

-¡Habrán CHILI DOGS!

-¿Por qué no dijiste eso desde un principio? ¡VAMOS!-jaló a Galahad consigo, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la cocina del palacio.

-Sí que lo conoces-señaló Stan.

-Es porque a él sí le agrado-le dedicó una mueca de burla.

-No entiendo cómo a Tweek le puede gustar un tarado como tú-suspiró.

-Es porque soy sexy, baby-ronroneó, aún burlón.

-Eres un cerdo-siseó.

-Y tú un marica-siseó Tucker-. Tienes suerte que a Kyle le gusten los cursis...

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!

-¡Sonic, sálvame!-salió corriendo Craig antes de que Stan lo mate tal y como el abuelo Marsh se lo pedía.

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Sharon brillaban con una alegría que la gente añoraba, pues se rumoreaba desde hacía semanas sobre su depresión debido a la pérdida de su marido.<p>

Y claro, qué deberías sentir al ver tu sueño de toda la vida hecho realidad?

Nadie había visto a la reina sonreír tanto desde su boda con Randy. Pero ese era otro tema, después de todo esa sonrisa se esfumó cuando Randy volvió a emborracharse y a decir estupideces que con cualquier otra mujer le habría costado un divorcio inmediato.

La mujer se hallaba en el extremo de la mesa, observando con fascinación como todos se hallaban reunidos en la mesa más larga jamás construida. En el extremo opuesto, estaba su hijo, comiendo animadamente con el resto de héroes de Inglaterra. Y también llamaba la atención el erizo que devoraba con vehemencia todo aquello que pareciera un chili dog.

Sobre el regazo de la monarca reposaba una caja cuyo contenido era desconocido.

-La abriré cuando sea el momento-respondía ante las miradas curiosas.

La noche se ceñía sobre los comensales, pero eso no los detenía. Los hambrientos comían, los satisfechos descansaban, los aburridos conversaban.

Sin previo aviso, la reina de Inglaterra se levantó de su lujosa silla, llamando la atención de todos sin siquiera haber pronunciado palabra alguna. Todos dejaron sus actividades en ese momento, para prestarle atención a lo que fuera que iba a a hacer.

-Llegó el momento-expresó, sin dejar esa sonrisa serena que la caracterizaba. Nadie se atrevía a preguntar a qué se refería. Sin añadir más, caminó hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, mientras todos los presentes se mantenían callados.

Sólo se detuvo al estar frente a Stan, quien de inmediato se levantó. Su madre colocó una mano en su hombro, y con la otra sujetaba la misteriosa caja.

-Hijo, esta es la única vez en que tendrás que inclinarte-todos conocían el significado de estas palabras.

Los ojos del príncipe se abrieron como nunca. Su mamá depositó la caja en la mesa durante un momento, mientras Marsh se ocupaba de no temblar de emoción.

Con cuidado, le extrajo la corona a Stan. Todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración mientras la monarca introducía sus delgadas manos en la caja ni muy lujosa ni muy común, y sacaba con la misma dedicación la corona que solía pertenecerle a su difunto esposo, y a su suegro, y al padre de éste, y a su padre...

Y la colocaba en Stanley.

Los aplausos y vitoreos no se hicieron esperar.

-¡LARGA VIDA AL REY STANLEY!

Pasaron unos minutos mientras Stan se recuperaba del momento más esperado por todo príncipe y Craig proponía un brindis.

-¡Ya tenías la copa llena, maldito alcohólico!-rió Chris, igual de ebrio.

-¡Qué mierda, LARGA VIDA AL... REY!-hipó Tucker, dándole un gran sorbo a su vino.

-¡Estamos jodidos, ngh!

Las risas callaron cuando todos se fijaron en que la reina aún no había acabado lo que tenía que hacer.

Y se despojó de su corona, colocándola en unos rebeldes rizos rojos. Ahora sí, todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos. A Kyle quería darle un paro cardíaco.

-Todo rey... necesita una reina-se explicó la mujer.

-¡¿Tú lo sabías, mamá?!-se escandalizó Stan.

-Soy tu madre, no puedes ocultarme nada aunque no quieras-dijo. Stan bajó la mirada, avergonzado-. Y debes de saber que, mientras seas feliz, por mí está bien que decidas pasar el resto de tu vida con él.

-Mamá...

-¡GRACIAS, SU MAJESTAD!-el pelirrojo había envuelto a la madre de Stan en un fuerte abrazo. Si los presentes habían quedado boquiabiertos a más de uno se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo.

-¿Está borracho o qué?-hipó Gregory, abrazando a Chris por el hombro.

-No creo, y te lo dice un borracho-hipó Christophe. Ambos estallaron en risas.

-¡Kyle!-chilló Tweek, alarmado por el atrevimiento-. ¡Quita tus manos de la...!

-Ya no soy la reina-rectificó Sharon, acomodándose en el abrazo-. ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?-se separó y le acomodó la corona-. ¿Les parece si mañana es la boda?

-¡UGH, DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!-gritaron Tweek y Kyle.

-Oh, sí, por poco y me olvidaba de ti, Tweek-continuó la reina.

-¡GAH!-tembló el rubio. Craig le dio un codazo.

-Ya, no seas marica-hipó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Tweek, como bien sabes, has sido ascendido...

-¡NGH, NO SABÍA NADA, LO JURO!

-Entonces esto lo simplifica todo. Tweek, a partir de ahora y bajo mi palabra te ofrezco el puesto de consejero real.

-¡CON G-GUSTO, NGH!-se inclinó una y otra vez.

-¿Y yo qué?-se quejó Craig, en plan cabrón. Stan le fulminó con la mirada.

-Me gusta como cantas-comentó la castaña.

-Puedo vivir con eso-y tras decirlo, cayó dormido.

-Pero qué falta de respeto-gruñó el ahora rey de Inglaterra.

-Cuando despierte hazme el favor de decirle que desde ahora él será mi protegido, ya que mi pequeño niño se acaba de convertir en hombre. Le daré todo lo que siempre quiso en una madre así como yo te lo he dado a ti.

-Sí, madre.

-Ves, hasta tu mamá me quiere más a mí que a ti-despertó de repente Tucker, provocando que Stan casi se le abalanzara.

-¡IDIOTA, DIJO QUE TE TRATARÍA IGUAL!

-¿Eso significa que seré el rey yo también?

-¡IDIOTA, SERÁS SU PROTEGIDO, NO MI HERMANO!

-Es la misma pendejada. Dame la corona, Stanley~-fastidió Craig, en medio de la carcajada general.

* * *

><p>-Y... colorín colorado, esta historia se ha acab...-iba a pronunciar Randy, en un bostezo, cuando de repente se fijó que Stanley ya se había quedado dormido.<p>

Hacía bastante.

Quizá desde el momento en que empezó, ya que se veía bien sujeto a los brazos de Morfeo.

-¡STAN, DESPIERTA!-le gritó, inquieto.

-¡CARAJO, QUÉ SUCEDE!-respondió el niño, asustado.

-¿Hace cuánto estás dormido?

-¿Uh? Creo que... desde que empezaste...-iba a volver a dormir, pero Randy no se lo permitió.

-¡¿Me hiciste leerte una mariconada para que te quedaras dormido?!

-¡Ese es el punto, idiota!-la voz de Sharon resonó en la entrada de la habitación.

-¡Hola, mamá!-saludó Stan, antes de dormirse definitivamente.

-Randy, qué es eso?-señaló el libro que el moreno tenía en su regazo.

-No lo sé, la verdad-bostezó-. No vuelvas a hacer horas extra, los libros son estúpidos, es mejor ver la tele-y tras esto, lanzó el texto por la ventana-. Vamos a dormir...

-Sí, querido-asintió, igual de cansada.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Y con eso le doy conclusión a esta abominación. Por primera vez siento que no la cagué en un epílogo xD<strong>

**Si tienen alguna duda, díganmela sin miedo :D Responderé lo que no quede claro.**

**Ah, y Sonic se larga a Camelot después de que se acabaron los chili dogs esa noche. FIN. Ni crean que se quedó para la boda xD**

**... Aunque sería genial si él organizara la despedida de soltero. LOL.**

**Perdonen si no hubo mucho romance, como que no me siento con ánimos para seguir con el romance siendo yo tan forever alone. Y me daba miedo hacer a los personajes bien afeminados en ese aspecto xD**


End file.
